Petal in the Maelstrom of sound
by Ban Moroichi
Summary: naruto is attacked at a young age and is taken in by self named Shodaime of Otokagure Orochimaru. Naruto grows as a ninja for the sound but what is his true power, what is the strange sword he carries who, or what is 'SenbonZakura? Naruto/Tayuya Bankai!
1. A Stirring Sound

**Chapter one.**

Five year old Naruto ran down the moon-lit streets of Konoha, the most powerful hidden village. It was his birthday today. Oji-san had gotten him a toy Kunai set, it was only wood, after all who would give a child an actual knife that was just irresponsible.

The boy looked back, his eyes filled with fright. They were still after him. A small mob of villagers and ninja. All had weapons, from rocks and clubs, to Kunai knives and Katana swords.

"why, why does everyone hate me?" the boy cried as he ran.

The moon glowed down into the alleyway, showing the poor boy running. His clothes were more a resemblance of rags. A blue shirt hung in tatters, his grey pants dirtied and worn.

"hurry, we're gaining on it, today is the day we kill the demon!" a villager roared from behind him.

Naruto panicked, hearing the bloodlust and rage in the villagers voice. In that moment of distress, he tripped over a discarded plank of wood, crashing hard into the ground, scrapping fresh grazes into his arms and knees, blood seeping out.

"Ha, you couldn't run forever demon, it was only a matter of time." The villagers and ninja gloated as they circled the crying 'demon', who was clutching his knees in pain.

"you will pay for what you have done demon." A ninja sneered raising a kunai.

Naruto cried loudly, his tears falling to the ground. "please, I didn't do anything, leave me alone."

The ninja laughed aloud before bringing the kunai down. The knife imbedded itself deeply into the boys shoulder, right above the left shoulder blade joint. The arm fell down, useless.

The villagers laughed loudly at the sound of the five year olds screams of agony.

"say goodbye demon, tonight you die." And the villagers attacked.

XxxX

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Afraid that he would see the villagers still there. He had shut his eyes tight when they had charged him. But for some reason, the pain had yet to come.

The dark alley way was gone. It was daylight. Looking around naruto took in the sights.

He was sitting in the middle of a forest. The leaves were shining brown and orange. The colors of autumn. Strange, where was he?

"I thought you of all people would know this place, Uzumaki Naruto." A emotionless voice said from behind him.

Naruto span around, his hands coming out to ward away the inevitable attack.

It didn't come. Peeking through his hands he looked at the man who had spoken to him.

He was tall with long black hair done up with what looked like white rolls. He wore a black Shiha-kusho with a white Haori over it. He also had a long cream colored scarf hanging around his neck. At his hip was a light pink katana.

"this is your mindscape, Uzumaki Naruto. Your inner world." The man said.

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto asked, still frightened by the strange man.

"My name is Kuchiki Byakuya 6th Division Captian of the Court of Pure Souls." The man said, bowing his head slightly as greeting.

"What are you?"

"Shinigami."

Naruto blinked. The death god?

"I am linked through to you by the seal placed on your stomach by your fourth Hokage." The captain explained to Naruto's unasked question. "the seal placed on you to contain the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"that's a lie, the Fourth Hokage killed that demon." Naruto said backing away, scared.

"fools, they didn't even tell you of your burden." Byakuya muttered to himself, his eyes narrowed angrily. "a mere human cannot overpower and kill a demon such as the Kyuubi no kitsune. And Soul Society does not interfere with living problems."

"then what are you doing here?" Naruto remarked, wondering why a shinigami was inside him when he wasn't supposed to interfere.

"very perceptive Uzumaki." The man smiled. "your Hokage performed a forbidden and forgotten technique. Your records will have it listed as a '_Kuchiyose no Jutsu'_. The jutsu summons a Shinigami to remove the soul of the target and place it into an object or living being marked with the appropriate seal."

Byakuya pointed to Naruto's stomach, indicating the seal there.

"I was called to perform the removal and sealing. Apparently the seal had something I did not expect. Another underlying seal was placed as protection. A fraction of my spiritual power and identity was pulled in and placed here to assist you."

Naruto looked in fear at the captain. He could hear the anger in the shinigami's voice.

"since that moment the spiritual power has grown to proper and full maturity. As for my identity and counciousness, it will fade in time and you will develop a proper link to me in soul society."

Naruto relaxed a fraction. There was something about Byakuya's words that comforted him.

"now here comes the large section of this conversation." Byakuya began. "outside your mindscape you are very well about to be attacked by a group of disgraceful villagers and ninja."

Naruto cried out, his fear returning, he didn't want to die.

"If you wish to survive, you must change."

Naruto looked up. Behind Byakuya a large sakura cherry blossom tree faded into existence.

"to change you must mature."

A wind blew up blowing a large number of pink petals into the air. They shone in the autumn light.

"do you wish to change for the better Uzumaki Naruto?"

"yes, I don't want to be hated anymore, I don't want to be weak." Naruto said.

"you have made your choice Uzumaki Naruto. This image of myself will vanish after this encounter is complete. I will be honored to know you more. Now come place you palm upon the surface of the tree and begin your jouney."

Naruto moved towards the tree, noticing out of the corner of his eye that some of the errant sakura petals would cut into the surrounding trees.

Finally reaching it he rested his palm on the trunk of the tree.

"I will contact you tomorrow night Uzumaki Naruto, your training will begin then."

XxxX

Naruto's vision sifted from the inner calm of the Sakura tree and the autumn forest to the dark stink filled alley way. The alley way that was filled with angry villagers and ninja.

Naruto was once again overwhelmed with fear. He still felt weak. Was this the end?

However before any of naruto's attackers could advance and attack him further, the men froze, feeling someone behind them.

"well, well, well. this is a bit harsh for Konoha isn't it?" the mocking voice said. "didn't this village once proudly boast a strong loyalty to each other, yet here is a group of villagers and ninja attacking a defenseless child."

The villagers and ninja spun around, fear echoing from their very souls.

"O-Orochimaru. Konoha S-ranked missing ninja." A ninja stammered in fear, recognizing the former Sannin.

"ah such fear. Are you that threatened by my very presence?"

Naruto was shrinking back in fear, he could feel the power coming of this man in waves. He was almost godlike in power.

"what do you want traitor!" a villager demanded, trying to ignore the fear that was bearing down onto him.

"tell me boy. Do you enjoy living in fear?" the Snake Sannin asked Naruto, ignoring the villagers.

Naruto blinked in confusion, why was he so interested?

The villagers looked back and forth between the Sannin and the 'demon' looks of shock and anger sifting over their faces.

"what are you playing at traitor!?"

"simple I wish to know if this child wishes to stay here and suffer the hatred of his neighbors, or, follow me to another village and start anew." Orochimaru explained, looking at naruto. "what do you say child? Will you leave this place that hates you and come and join my village of the sound?"

"that's not going to happen traitor!" a ninja yelled with almost insane glee. "today we kill the demon and end it's cursed existence."

The ninja spun around and drew out his katana, to the eyes of naruto it looked as if the katana had just appeared there. He moved closer to the boy, raising his sword high.

He never got more than three steps before he fell to the ground a sword thrust through his chest, right where his heart was.

"sorry but I cannot allow you to kill an innocent child Konoha ninja." Orochimaru said as the man fell dead. Killed by the sword kusanagi.

Naruto had closed his eyes when the ninja had charged him. And when he reopened them he saw that the mob that had been trying to kill him was on the floor bleeding from single wounds to the chest. All taken down by the Missing ninja.

"what do you say Uzumaki Naruto? This is your first and only opportunity. Will you come with me to my village, start anew without the hatred and suffering?"

Naruto looked to the Sannin, his yellow reptilian eyes. They held no emotion, but he could see that the man was telling the truth. He did not want to kill him.

"I will come with you Orochimaru-sama." Naruto said bowing his head, understanding the respect he should show the dangerous man.

"very good Uzumaki. Welcome to a new beginning. Your new life starts now."

XXxxxxxXX


	2. the First Melody

**Chapter two**

Eight years later.

Naruto was training on his own in a grassy field. He had changed a lot in the past eight years. His hair had lost its usual spiky stature, falling around his head in a way that Kuchiki Byakuya said that reminded him of some 3rd division captain known as Ichimaru Gin. He wore black cargo pants and a dark purple shirt over that was a white Haori with the kanji six on the back, an exact copy of the one Byakuya wore. He had a pink hilted katana at his left hip. On his right forearm was a tattoo of a violin and bow. The whisker marks on his face had long since vanished, an outward sign that he no longer held the Kyuubi

He had trained long and hard under the guidance of Orochimaru and his subordinates. Rising to be a promising shinobi.

"Naruto-kun." A familiar voice said from behind the ninja. "Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you at once."

Naruto turned around to see the familiar silver haired jounin that served as the Otokage's personal adviser behind him.

"Kabuto-sensei, it's good to see you." Naruto bowed to his superior, his hair obscuring his eyes. "might I ask what the audience is about?"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but it is something that Orochimaru-sama hasn't told me about it yet, I will find out with you."

"sir."

Naruto followed the jounin to the Otokage mansion, where Orochimaru lived and conducted his village business. As they walked up the stairs the boy rested a hand comfortably on the hilt of his zanpakuto. His mind wondering back to when he had first gotten it.

XxxX flashback XxxX

"_now Uzumaki as we now share the same spiritual power and signature you also shall possess the zanpakuto that I wield." Byakuya started as he taught naruto within the confines of his mindscape. "remember always that your zanpakuto is not only a sword for you to wield, but a part of you and your closest friend, respect your friend and companion and you too will be respected."_

_Naruto nodded, understanding this. It was one of the first things that the noble had drilled into him when teaching him the basics of society and proper behavior. Respect those as you wish to be respected. But first they must earn that respect, it is not freely given._

"_now as I have already achieved the maximum potential with both Shikai and Bankai it will be marginally easier for you to understand the concept of them. You will still need to do everything I had to do, but you will understand the limits and powers of SenbonZakura better. She also will teach you things that may be more beneficial than would me."_

_Naruto glanced to the sakura tree in the middle of the mindscape, its petals from the flowers dancing in the wind._

"_I understand Kuchiki-taicho, I am ready."_

XxxX end flashback XxxX

The two finally reached the audience chamber inside the Otokage manor. There were two people in the room, Orochimaru as sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, it was clear that he wasn't comfortable in the chair but was doing his best to ignore the vile chairs attempts to piss him off. The other person in the room was a red head female standing to the right waiting for something it seemed.

"ah Naruto, thank you for coming so quickly." Orochimaru said his yellow eyes glowing dully.

"of course Orochimaru-sama what is it you need of me?" Naruto bowed, respecting his Kage. "what is it you wish of me my lord?"

"well I would like for you to complete a mission for me." Orochimaru smirked with delight at the boys loyalty. "a mission that will benefit both of us. Your mission is a B possible A ranked mission. Your assignment is to recruit your third member for your genin team."

"who is the candidate sir?"

"a missing ninja of the hidden mist. Momochi Haku." Orochimaru said holding a folder with the name labeled there.

"Momochi? Relative of Momochi Zabuza former swordsman of Kirigakure demon of the hidden mist?" Naruto asked, recognizing the surname.

"very astute of you Uzumaki. Yes she is the protégé, subordinate and adopted daughter of the missing ninja Momochi Zabuza." Orochimaru smiled, pleased at Naruto's intelligence. "last intel from my scouts reports that the pair are in the land of waves hired by a local tycoon."

"Orochimaru-sama, what of Momochi Zabuza sir, does he have a place within this village?" Kabuto asked, feeling slightly threatened by the possible welcoming of such a powerful ninja.

"he had no place here. His habits and history show that he has no tolerance for authority thus he cannot survive here." Orochimaru explained with cold efficiency. "deal with the matter as you see fit Uzumaki."

"yes sir." Naruto nodded. "sir, Haku is one member in a three man squad, who is to be the third. Or second so to speak?"

"why you're looking at her Naruto-kun." Orochimaru smiled widely and indicated to the red head that was standing in the room. "Tayuya is to be part of your genin squad."

Naruto swallowed nervously and looked to the red head female. She was glaring at him, if looks could kill he would have evaporated on the spot.

"Tayuya is a part of my personal bodyguard, however I think it appropriate that your squad have a Genjutsu specialist. The reports on haku suggest that she is a medical type shinobi and you are a kenjutsu shinobi with you curious blade." Orochimaru stared at SenbonZakura for a moment.

"_hide your true strength from everyone, especially Orochimaru. I do not trust him as fully as you do naruto, keep the power of SenbonZakura hidden._" Byakuya had said once, learning of naruto's transition to Otogakure.

"so with medical and kenjutsu shinobi in the squad it is only prudent that there be a ninja qualified in the field of at least Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

Naruto nodded, it made sense.

"timeframe for this mission is as long as you need, however I would appreciate it if you returned before the upcoming Chunnin exams."

Naruto bowed, before turning around and leaving to prepare for the mission.

XxxX

Naruto sat a the eastern gate on the village of sound waiting for Tayuya. He stared at the clouds with nervous anticipation. This would not be fun.

Five minutes later Naruto heard the tell tale sounds of someone approaching, bracing himself silently he slowly turned around to face the newcomer.

"Kabuto-sensei." Naruto said relaxing instantly. That was a close one.

"naruto-kun good you're still here." The white haired jounin started as he stopped before the genin. "we just received some last minute intel that will affect your mission."

Naruto nodded, not saying anything so as not to interrupt the man.

"the Momochi's have been hired by the local tycoon, Gatou of Gatou shipping to kill a local construction worker by the name of Tazuna." The jounin pulled out a small folder with information on the man. "his current project is a bridge being built to connect the land of waves to the mainland."

"which would destroy all the business that Gatou is leeching from the area." Naruto concluded.

"exactly, this is not the thing that could pose the problem however. Tazuna has hired a team of ninja to protect him on a trip from a hidden village back to the land of waves and guard him till the completion of the bridge."

"what village?" Naruto already had a gut feeling as too which village it was but he needed to hear it.

"Konohagakure."

Naruto blanked out for a second. It was the moment he knew was coming. The moment when he would have to face his home village once more.

"Relax Naruto-kun, this was bound to happen sooner or later. Better the former than the latter. You are no longer weak Naruto-kun do not worry." Kabuto reassured, sensing his subordinates apprehension.

"do we know who was hired?" Naruto asked, slipping back into the mission.

"Negative but it will be a single Jounin and three genin. The economy of the land of waves is not sufficient enough to hire any more qualified than a C-ranked mission."

"very well. what are Orochimaru-sama's orders with the Konoha shinobi?"

"deal with them as the situation demands. Attempt to refrain from killing them and revealing too much about our techniques." Kabuto explained.

Nodding the blonde watched as Kabuto vanished in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke dissipated he almost died from fright and shock. Standing there with a hateful glare was Tayuya.

"T-Tayuya-chan." Naruto smiled, trying to diffuse her anger with his smile.

It didn't work. The next thing naruto knew his head was in pain, hit by the red head's steel battle flute.

"what the fuck did you think you were doing dipshit!" she screamed at the blonde. "six months. SIX MONTHS not even a goodbye, a letter, hell even a thank you for the help I gave you. Nothing!" she finished by hitting him over the head again.

"I'm Sorry Tayuya-chan, I went on a training trip. It was a last minute decision, so I didn't have the time t say goodbye. You know I'm grateful for the help." He whined, rubbing his sore head.

"liar."

"no, no, no I'm telling the truth, really. I am very grateful for what you taught me honest." Naruto said, waving his hands around to calm down the unbelieving woman. "I haven't forgotten what I learnt."

This seemed to sate the hunger of the irate female for instead of hitting him over the head again she helped him up and hugged him. "I missed you dipshit." She whispered.

Naruto smiled as he returned the embrace. When they let go Tayuya glared at him briefly.

"tell anyone I said and did that and you will never have children."

Wincing with imagined pain, Naruto walked out of the village the red head close behind.

Naruto hade first met the girl two years ago when he was training in a solitary grass field. She had been playing a flute to herself, not as training, but just to enjoy the music. She had been quite pissed when she saw Naruto sitting in front of her listening to her play. After maybe an hour of attempts to calm the woman down, Naruto managed to convince her to teach him the basics of Genjutsu, how to recognize and dispel them. After months of training together, Tayuya eventually taught him about the art of music. How to read a sheet of music and play, things like that.

Naruto smiled at the memory.

XxxX

The two sound ninja found themselves walking in the village of the land of waves three days later. They had removed their head bands as a precaution, not wanting to be discovered by the Konoha ninja who were on their way with the bridge builder. Naruto had replaced his sound headband with a white cloth wrapped around his head. Normally the headband was wrapped around his head with the metal plate positioned over his right ear and the knot and tails of the cloth dangling over his shoulder.

Tayuya's headband usually rested around her neck and was now replaced by a red scarf.

"shit."

"what is it?" the female asked naruto. His eyes were focused.

"Konoha is already here." Naruto said looking at the construction site of the bridge, standing in the middle of the site was a jounin with a leaf headband covering one of his eyes. His long grey/silver hair tilted to one side.

"this could be a problem. That jounin is the famous copy-cat ninja of the leaf. Hatake Kakashi. Said to have mastered over a thousand jutsu." Naruto told his teammate. Remembering what he had read in the Sound's Bingo book.

"what is the risk of mission failure?"

"hard to say. Hatake is an unpredictable ninja at best, I cannot say as of yet what he will do if we try to recruit the girl. But this isn't the only factor we need to consider."

"there's more?" Tayuya was beginning to get nervous, such a formidable possible opponent was bad enough, but more bad news, not a good thing.

"Hatake Kakashi is able to copy enemy jutsu so easily because of a Sharingan eye underneath his headband. He is also known to have never passed a team of genin ever. If he is a jounin sensei it means that he has allowed a team of genin to pass." Naruto explained, leading Tayuya away from the site. "there are only two possible reasons that Hatake would pass a team. One is that these three genin are exceptional ninja and can work as a single entity. The other is that one of them is an Uchiha. The true wielders of the Sharingan eye."

Tayuya was officially worried. Either possibility was disturbing. In truth it would not stop them from completing their mission three genin, no matter how strong could not face the might of an elite bodyguard of the Otokage and Uzumaki Kuchiki Naruto, the best swordsman of the entire village, bar Orochimaru himself.

"overall success rate of this mission has dropped by 15%."

Tayuya winced, the success rate was initially low, determined by the level of loyalty that Haku had for the Demon of the hidden mist. Adding a team of enemy ninja who could very well kill the target did not serve as any help.

"what's the plan?"

"scout the village for any signs of Gatou's location. Keep an eye on his activities and what he plans to do." Naruto started, putting his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to find out just how strong these genin are. We meet back at this location in five days time."

Tayuya turned to walk away heading for the industrial sector of the village when she heard Naruto call out to her.

"be careful Tayuya-chan, I don't want you to be in any danger."

The female blushed lightly slightly elevated at the concern the blonde had for her.

"Pft. Don't mock me Blondie, I'll be fine." She said without turning around, not wanting to be seen blushing.

Naruto smiled and waved as he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

XxxX

An hour later Naruto sat himself in a low hanging tree branch. One that gave him a clear view of the three leaf genin who were training.

It was pitiful. The three genin were tree climbing. A basic academy exercise and from the looks of how difficult it was for them, they had only just learnt it. These were no genin they were ninja wannabes.

Biting his thumb with his canine, Naruto scanned the three genin as he whipped a smear of blood over his tattoo of the violin. He was right, one of the ninja was a Uchiha. The boy was making steady progress, each attempt at running up the tree he got further and further. Next was one of the kunoichi. A pink haired girl. She was finding the exercise easy running higher than the Uchiha, but she was tiring quickly. Naruto grimaced, he could smell the hair-care products and perfume coming of the girl. She was a fan-girl no doubt, and judging from the looks she threw to the Uchiha she was no doubt his fan-girl. Pathetic.

The last genin that Naruto looked at set him back a bit. Hyuga. The girl looked to be a few years younger than her teammates, but she was easily walking up and down the tree, with an arrogant smirk on her face. Her bloodline the Byakugan was active. No doubt she had used it to see how much chakra to use when the Jounin demonstrated. Weakling, unable to learn from hard work.

With a small puff of smoke the violin that was sealed away appeared in Naruto's hands. He smiled widely. He hade bought this after he had finished learning how to read a music sheet and learning the musical notes of Tayuya. He got it from one of the many music stores that were in Otogakure. As violins were not regarded as ninja tools Naruto had to custom order one. A few weeks after placing the order it was ready. The violin had the same appearance as a normal violin. But it was able to absorb any chakra that naruto pumped into it to increase the strength of the object so it wouldn't be as easily destroyed.

Resting it under his chin, Naruto placed the bow onto the strings of the instrument. Closing his eyes he began to play, falling into the rhythm of the music he was creating.

It wasn't a jutsu based piece. Just a composition that he had made to calm himself. To allow his mind to slip away and enjoy the pure simplistic joy of playing.

As he played the genin in the clearing stopped their training, hearing the violin's musical cords on the wind. At the silent nod from the raven haired Uchiha, the three genin pulled out a kunai and leapt into action.

The hyuga activated her bloodline to locate the source of the music, her bloodline was still developing so she couldn't make out the individual clearly. But she found him nonetheless.

Indicating to where the music was coming from, where the individual was, the three genin leapt into action.

As they approached the tree where the man was playing the violin, they could make out his appearance. Blonde hair, white Haori and dark clothing underneath. He had a white cloth tied around his head.

"Hanabi, secure the Katana." The Uchiha whispered into the Hyuga's ear, quiet enough so that no-one else could hear.

Unfortunately Naruto had been raised as a ninja in a village where they were trained to hear even the lowest of whispers.

Before the girl Hanabi could move Naruto finished the sonata and lowered the violin. Opening his eyes naruto looked to the three genin, his blue eyes scanning them intently.

"Wow, Konoha ninja, this sure is a surprise." Naruto said, faking shock into his expression. "I'm sorry is something wrong?"

The Uchiha glared at him. "who are you and what are you doing here?"

"well unless I am mistaken this is a forest and is free to all." Naruto said dryly, returning the stare. "as for my name. well you have disturbed me so it is only manners that you introduce yourselves first."

"watch your mouth baka, Sasuke-kun could destroy you completely if he wanted to." the pink haired girl shouted.

"Sakura shut up." Hanabi said quietly. "this man is more than he appears."

"yes Sakura, watch what you say." Naruto smiled, revealing his joking tone. "but thank you. Now due to your carelessness I know who you all are."

Naruto indicated to Hanabi. "Hyuga, from your Byakugan eye."

Then indicated to Sakura. "you are nothing more than a fan-girl, judging from the way you refer to 'Sasuke-kun.'."

Sakura fumed at this, not liking then analysis.

"and lastly. You." Naruto looked to sasuke. "judging from the way you carry yourself, you were most likely the best in you class. And from what I have learned of Konoha ninja from your black hair, and superior and arrogant attitude."

Naruto paused pretending to think. "Uchiha."

"you have a lot of time on your hands." Hanabi commented.

Naruto shrugged.

"so. Your name?" Sakura asked impatiently, tapping a foot on the ground.

"my name…" naruto looked up for a moment, as if he had forgotten it. "you don't need to know it."

"that's not fair." Sakura yelled. "you know our names!"

"well life isn't fair, get over it. I thought a ninja of Konoha would realize this."

The girl fumed silently, angry that she had been bettered by a civilian.

"life may not be fair, but it is proper manners." Hanabi said emotionlessly.

Naruto stopped to consider this, fiddling with the strings on his violin.

"True Hanabi-chan, true." Naruto agreed. "I apologize for my rudeness."

He bowed his head to the three genin, who were stunned at the sudden reversal of the blonde's behaviour. "I'm sorry but I cannot give you my real name as it attracts unwanted attention, but you may call me by my call sign. Sakura."

"your call sign is 'cherry blossom'?" Sasuke sneered. "makes you sound like a wuss."

Naruto glared at the Uchiha, causing the genin to flinch back at the amount of killer intent that was visible in the blue orbs. "names are only a way of identifying others Uchiha. A name does not determine skill. One could have a well respected name and be from a famous clan. And be a weakling not even worthy of the light of day."

Sasuke returned the glare, angry at the hidden reference to himself, saying that he was weak.

"what are you doing here might I ask?" the Hyuga said, clearing the air that was tightening around them.

"playing my Violin?" Naruto said, looking confused as if it was a stupid question.

"and are you a ninja?"

"me!? Oh heaven's no. I'm afraid I wasn't good enough to be allowed into any Ninja Academy." Naruto said, a half truth. He had never gone into the Sound academy, instead being trained by the Otokage and Kabuto. And of course Byakuya-Taicho.

"why are you dressed like a ninja and armed with a katana then?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"would you mess with a normal child with a sword, or a ninja with a sword?" was the answer.

Sasuke nodded, it made sense bluff potential enemies by making yourself seem stronger.

"can I ask you something?" Naruto asked raising the violin to his chin. "what are three Konoha ninja doing so far from home? This place has no Konoha protection that I am aware of."

Hanabi and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at this. It seemed suspicious.

"we're on a mission to protect Tazuna-san." Sakura started.

"Sakura shut up!" Sasuke said, his hands flashing through a set of seals, then stopping at the last one. "what are you after Cherry Blossom?"

"ooh are you threatened by me Uchiha." Naruto smiled as he brought the bow up to the violin and started playing a soft tune. "I have made no threatening moves against you nor have I made any appearance to be an enemy."

"then why are you gathering Chakra?" Hanabi said.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_" Sasuke brought his hands to his mouth and breath out of the gap between his index finger and thumb. In an instant a massive fire ball was bearing straight onto the blonde.

"I guess that this couldn't be avoided." Naruto sighed. "Melody symphony one: soundwave."

Pouring the chakra he had gathered into the violin he played a short and high pitched tune. The result was a visible cone of sound being blasted at the center of the fireball, obliterating it's integrity.

The genin were shocked that the fireball had been destroyed so easily.

"it seems I was right." Naruto said as he stood up in the tree. "Konoha ninja cannot be trusted."

With that he jumped out and disappeared into the distance.

"what should we do Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, turning to the Uchiha.

"we need to inform Kakashi-sensei, that boy may pose a problem in the mission." The Uchiha indicated for his teammates to follow. "he may have been hired by Gatou as additional muscle to kill the bridge builder."

The kunoichi nodded in agreement and walked back to the bridge builders home.

XxxX

Naruto sat at the edge of the half finished bridge. It was late so the workers and the Konoha Jounin had retired for the night. The water gently lapped at the bridge supports soothing the sound ninja's mind.

It was a serene calm that he had found to enjoy after spending time with Byakuya-Taicho and Senbonzakura. Much like searching for the perfect cherry blossom during the rebirth of spring. An eternal search, yet one of serenity.

"you know if you stay out here like that you catch a cold."

Naruto turned around to see a girl with long brown hair wearing a pink kimono standing behind him.

"I could say the same for you." Naruto replied turning his gaze back to the water.

"I find that the cold never bothers me." She said as she walked closer to where he was sitting.

Naruto didn't react to her approach, she didn't move like a threat and her heartbeat was steady, not the rhythm of one preparing for attack.

"Might I ask what you are doing out here so late, all alone." The girl asked as she sat down next to him, tucking a stray strand of hair back.

"I like the sound the water makes. It's relaxing" Naruto answered.

"how funny, I feel the same way. Ever since I was little." The girl smiled. "Might I ask your name?"

"my name. my name causes so much pain." Naruto said, fabricating an excuse to not use his name. "you can call me Sakura."

"Cherry Blossom. Strange name for a boy. My name is Haku."

Naruto felt his heart jump. She was here. Contact made.

"that is a lovely name Haku-chan." Naruto looked at her, smiling widely.

The girl smiled back.

They sat there in silence watching the stars and listening to the lapping water.

"Haku-chan, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, speaking slowly, as if uncertain.

"mm? sure go for it." She looked at him, curious at what he wanted to ask.

"how do ninja's do it?" he looked out into the distance. As if remembering some distant memory.

"a dear friend of mine became a ninja for a village. I don't remember where but they forged him into what I was told was a weapon. A tool without emotion and expected to kill with cold efficiency. When he died they only regarded him as a broken tool, something that needed to be discarded, he wasn't buried or even honored."

Naruto looked to the girl, gauging her reactions as he faked his own sadness.

"how do they continue such pointless lives when as soon as they die they will not even be remembered or loved?"

Although she showed no outward reactions, Naruto could see the turmoil inside her eyes. This had affected just as he had hoped. The intel about her ninja training was correct.

"perhaps they all have things they want to protect, people they care for that need their help. Maybe that is why they carry on." Haku explained, more to herself then to the boy next to her.

"and if that precious person was one of those who would discard them like rubbish?" naruto asked further, guessing how she considered Zabuza.

It worked, her mouth opened and closed, she was unable to form an answer.

"don't worry I'm sure they have other reasons. I was just curious." Naruto stood up to leave.

"one last thing to consider Haku-chan." The blonde turned his head back to look at the girl. "if you were one of those weapons. Would you take the chance for an existence where your life had meaning and would be remembered? A place where you would be loved?"

Naruto waved and left, leaving a stunned and speechless Haku, her mind reeling, searching for the resolve she once had for her life.

XxxX

"this is not a good thing." The Konoha Jounin Hatake Kakashi said at the table at Tazuna's home. "if Zabuza does have reinforcements we may not be able to stop them."

The three genin sitting at the table looked up to their sensei. "should we send for help from Konoha sensei?" Sakura asked.

"it would arrive too late, Zabuza and his hunter ninja will be ready to attack tomorrow." Kakashi explained.

"Sasuke, how confident are you in your abilities?" the one eyed ninja asked.

"I will not lose." The Uchiha stated with the utmost confidence.

"Very well. Hanabi, is you Juuken sufficient to deal with the this 'Cherry Blossom' should he indeed be an ally of Zabuza."

The hyuga nodded, her answer to her ability. She was prepared.

"get some rest team, we have a big day tomorrow."

Outside the house high in a tree Naruto was crouched, listening to the conversation.

"Tayuya-chan, time has been cut, we need to act tomorrow. The two sides are ready to clash." Naruto said, speaking into a microphone that was connected to Tayuya's. "I hope you had enough time to gather the information you needed. Our destination is the bridge."

XxxX

"Naruto there you are."

The blonde sound ninja turned his head to regard the speaker. Tayuya was there ready for Battle.

"what did you find out?"

"nothing much I'm afraid, just that as soon as Zabuza is finished killing the bridge builder, Gatou plans to kill him and Haku. That way he doesn't have to pay them."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, scum like this deserved death.

"how do you wanna do this Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stood up from his seated position, smoothing the wrinkles in his Haori. "we cannot involve ourselves in this confrontation, our only agenda is to ensure Haku's safety and convince her to join our village." Naruto explained as the walked towards the bridge. "only interfere when she needs help. Also we may as well help kill Gatou when he comes to betray Zabuza. Even though Zabuza is unneeded, clients who betray their hired ninja are not worthy of the life they live."

"positions?"

"take the supply boxes left of the entrance of the bridge. I will take the crane further along closer to the battle." Naruto said as he looked down the bridge watching as mist began to roll, in centered around the five people on the bridge.

The blonde took a step before flashing away.

"damn bastard I need to get him to teach me how to do that."

XxxX

Naruto appeared suddenly at the topmost point of the tower. Looking down at the four Konoha ninja and client. The Uchiha had grown. He was faster than the other day. He had destroyed over 6 of Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin, while the clones were not even 1/10th of the power of the original it was an impressive feat nonetheless.

A few minutes later and the battles were decided. The Uchiha would take Haku and the two Jounin were set to go at each other.

Naruto was not overly worried. The Uchiha was impressive for a Konoha genin, but Haku was out of his league.

Nothing to do but sit and wait for the encounters to conclude. Turning his attention back to the remaining two genin who were standing by the bridge builder, Naruto noted that the Hyuga had found him. She was staring right at him. He smiled at her and waved before dropping down, it was pointless to remain there if they knew where he was.

"Good morning." Naruto bowed, scaring Tazuna and Sakura.

The surprised people spun around to look at the blonde, who was just standing there, hands in pockets, looking around as if nothing was wrong.

"Sasuke-kun was right." Sakura claimed, her eyes betraying the confidence she showed.

"mm? sorry, right about what?" Naruto looked at her faking confusion.

"You are working with Zabuza." She claimed, bringing out a kunai and settling into a basic taijutsu stance. Its form was pitiful.

The Hyuga merely activated her Byakugan.

"and might I ask how this assumption was made?" naruto raised an eyebrow curiously.

The Hyuga glared at her, slightly creepy when adding the Byakugan for effect.

"your activity yesterday aroused suspicion, coupled with your appearance today confirms said concern." Hanabi explained monotonously.

Naruto nodded with understanding. "yeah that is pretty sus'. You Konoha ninja sure think things through."

"wait I'm confused. You're acting as if you don't care about Zabuza's mission" Sakura said her face scrunched up. "aren't you here to kill Tazuna-san."

"of course not, if anything I want him to live. This village is full of innocent lives they should suffer at the hands of one man." Naruto said holding his chest as if the accusation hurt him.

Naruto glanced over to where Haku had trapped the Uchiha in what looked like a dome of ice mirrors. The blonde couldn't help but be impressed at the jutsu. The control it would take to maintain it was staggering.

Naruto smiled. Orochimaru's Intel was good; this kunoichi would be a fine addition to the village.

The kunoichi and Tazuna flinched at the sounds of Sasuke's screams of pain from within the ice prison.

Naruto smirked on the inside, Haku was impressive. He half turned when he noticed the Hyuga girl moving towards the ice mirrors.

"where are you going Hanabi-san?" Sakura asked, fright tingling her voice.

Naruto glanced at the raven haired girl, her Byakugan was activated and she was glaring at the ice mirrors.

"Uchiha-san is not doing as predicted against the hunter ninja, I am going to assist him from the outside."

Bringing out a kunai she channeled a small portion of Chakra into it and sent it flying at the mirror that was the third to the left on the top row. Naruto refrained from intercepting the Kunai. While he needed Haku alive if he was to recruit her he couldn't afford to give away the objective too soon in the conflict.

So he watched with refrained helplessness as the Kunai hit the mirror that Haku was possibly inhabiting. It barely scratched the surface of the ice mirror. But it served its purpose. Haku half emerged from the mirror, to glance over to the Hyuga who had thrown it.

"maybe I should deal with you first mm Hyuga?" the female mist ninja mused aloud.

She looked at Naruto who was staring back at her and felt a brief moment of confusion. What was he doing here? An enemy?

But before she could act and discover Naruto's intent she was snapped back to reality when the Uchiha called out his prepared jutsu.

"_Katon: Housenka no jutsu_"

The mist ninja turned to return to the safety of her mirrors but it was too late. The dozen small fireballs shot at her, some missing but nine out of the twelve fireballs hit her, face and arms.

Falling out of the mirror to the ground of the bridge with a thud, Haku gasped for air. How could she be so foolish. Of course the Hyuga knew that a chakra enforced kunai would do nothing. It was a simple distraction. Allowing the Uchiha time to attack an unawares Haku as she mocked the 'stupid' leaf ninja.

Her mask fell of her face, crumbling from the heat of the fireballs. Her face was flushed and red from the heat of the fireball but otherwise unscathed, but her arms were smoking and she no doubt sustained 3rd degree burns.

"you were a moron to think that someone like you could kill one of the great Uchiha." Sasuke gloated as he stood over the gasping Haku, it was clear that he was ignoring any semblance that the Hyuga had saved him. "it's time you died for you foolish presumption."

Flashing through a small series of handseals Sasuke brought his right hand up to his lips, ready to burn the defenseless kunoichi to cinders.

His hand never made it to his lips.

"sorry Uchiha." Naruto whispered to his right, hand firmly holding his right arm, stopping him from finishing the jutsu. "I cannot allow you to murder this woman."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. The blonde had been standing with Sakura and Hanabi one moment and the next he was next to him, inside his defenses holding his arm as if he had always had it.

For Sakura and Hanabi the shock and fear was no less intense. They had the blonde in their sights, having purposely set themselves where they could see him and the battle incase he should turn on them. One moment he was there with them. The next he was gone and holding Sasuke's arm. Such speed, it was frightening.

"let go of me." Sasuke snarled at Naruto. "this doesn't concern you Cherry Blossom."

Naruto rolled his eyes, truly the arrogance of this genin was astounding. Sasuke was beaten and at the mercy of an individual he knew nothing about, yet he had the gall to demand things of him, order him around as if he were inferior to the Uchiha.

"I'm afraid that is where you are incorrect Uchiha." Naruto explained. "you have defeated Haku and she is undeserving of death."

"undeserving?! She attacked us and is attempting to kill our client." Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"she is defenseless against your attacks, she is beaten and at your mercy." Naruto said glaring at the pink haired girl. "you would murder a defenseless person in cold blood?"

The girl's mouth opened, but no reply was forthcoming.

Naruto released the Uchiha's arm and pushed him away from the red faced Haku.

"you have beaten her Uchiha. The threat is ended." Naruto remarked as he rested a hand on the hilt of his Katana. Turning away from the steaming Uchiha he stepped next to Haku and looked over to where Zabuza and the Copy-cat ninja Kakashi where in combat.

"you never told me that you were a ninja." Haku said angrily.

"would you have listened to what I had to say if I told you what I was." Naruto sighed, as he bent down to offer his hand to her. "Zabuza will not mourn your death or acknowledge you. So what reason do you have to stay here when a world of love and appreciation is there for you?"

Haku took the offered hand and pulled herself up. She swayed as she stood up, disorientated from the fire jutsu. "Zabuza-sama gave me my life back, for that I will serve him faithfully."

Naruto laughed silently at this, looking at the frowning girl he tilted his head questioningly. "you said he gave you your life back. Then you are not required to serve him. Your life is your own, not his."

Haku didn't answer. Once again the blonde had questioned her very existence and reason for living.

The mist that covered the battle between the two jounin had finally thinned to a point where they could just make out the silhouettes of the two ninja. One with tilted hair no doubt the Konoha jounin Kakashi Hatake was standing in front of what could only be assumed to be Zabuza, who was pinned to the spot by what Naruto could smell as dogs.

If Naruto's memory of the Bingo book served him accurately then the only thing that Kakashi would do that he needed to pin the mist ninja for would be…

"Raikiri!"

"well it's over now." Naruto muttered as he watched the blue glow of the famous jutsu of the copy-cat ninja power into fruition.

The _Raikiri_. An Electrical Jutsu that had the power to slice a bolt of Lightning in half. The only original Jutsu in Hatake Kakashi's arsenal.

Kakashi launched himself towards the pinned Momochi Zabuza arm cocked to kill the mist ninja with the assassination jutsu.

Naruto was about to signal for Tayuya to come down so that they could convince Haku to come with them when he felt the temperature drop a few degrees. Spinning his head he saw Haku finish a sequence of hand signs and create one of her ice mirrors. Naruto could already tell where she had put the other one.

"Haku don't do it!" Naruto shouted as she stepped into the mirror. "dammit."

Thirty metres away next to the pinned Zabuza another mirror materialized in the air. Zabuza noted the ice mirror out of the corner of his eye, and smiled. His weapon was doing its job.

Time seemed to slow for the next few seconds

Haku stepped out of the mirror, its surface rippling like water. Kakashi streaked towards Zabuza, not having registered her appearance. The lightning blade trailed behind him leaving a blue wake.

Naruto looked over to where Haku was, she was standing directly in front of Zabuza. Directly in front of Kakashi's Raikiri.

Without even thinking he placed his hand on his Katana and took a step forward.

Sakura and her teammates had watched in amazement as they saw a mirror appear and the mist girl step into it and disappear. They looked at 'Cherry Blossom', at the look of desperation and focus on his face. He took a step forward and vanished from sight.

Kakashi blinked. What just happened. One minute he was charging towards Zabuza, ready to kill him with his Raikiri, the next the mist girl was standing in front of him a look mixed with confusion and acceptance. Next to her stood a blonde wearing a white Haori. Blonde hair hanging around his eyes. In his hands was a Katana with a pink hilt. Blocking his Raikiri. It wasn't possible. His jutsu was able to cut a bolt of lightning in half. How was it possible for a normal steel blade to stop his jutsu?

"Sorry Haku, but I won't watch you die pointlessly." Naruto said, he held the sword against the active lightning blade easily.

"I assume that you are this 'Sakura' that my team was referring to?" Kakashi asked the blonde, his Raikiri dissipating into nothingness. "might I ask what you are doing here?"

"my intentions do not concern you Copy-cat." Naruto said calmly, he then turned to look to Haku. "what then Haku? If I had of not stopped him you would have died. How can you live your life if you are no longer living?"

He sheathed the blade and tilted his head to Zabuza. "look at him, he has no trace of concern or worry on his face for when you threw yourself in front of the jutsu."

Haku glanced at her masters face. It was true, even though he was an elite ninja he would have showed some level of concern if she was about to die. But there was nothing. The only expression on Zabuza's face was one she had seen a thousand times. The look where he was enjoying the fight. This 'Sakura' was right. Zabuza didn't care about her at all.

"Tayuya what's the situation on Gato?" Naruto said quietly, into a microphone on his collar.

There was a faint buzzing of interference but the two jounin and Haku could make out the other speaker. Female.

"the fat fuckers' twenty meters from the bridge with a group of samurai. Estimated number of 200." Tayuya swore into her own microphone. "how do you want to deal with this?"

"Infiltrate Gato shipping headquarters and help yourself to their wares. It may prove to be useful for home" Naruto remarked as he stepped out to the centre of the bridge his hand resting on the bridge. He had nothing worry about from Zabuza and Kakashi, their battle was over.

"and the fat ass and his little army?"

"leave them to me."

From across the bridge Tayuya grinned. These bastards were lucky. To die listening to such beautiful music.

Sighing with slight regret at not being able to hear the sounds of Naruto's progress she jumped off the bridge, heading towards Gato shipping.

XxxX

"well, well. you can't be trusted to do anything right can you Zabuza." Gato sneered as he stood in front of his 200 strong army of samurai. "you can't even kill an old man and a hand full of children."

At this Zabuza glowered. No-one mocked him. Ripping out a kunai from his injured shoulder he charged with blind bloodlust at the short fat man. His eyes glowing with fierce killer intent.

With a cry of wild abandon he hurled himself at the 'big boned' gang boss, who, seeing the terrifying form of the wounded ninja whimpered and fell back behind his lackeys, confident that they could easily kill him.

Haku and Naruto watched on as the mist swordsman hacked his way through the ranks of the samurai. Haku watched with a mixture of sadness, fright and shock. Naruto just watched, he didn't care, if Zabuza died then it was all the easier to complete his mission.

From the vantage point of the other ninja they couldn't make out what was happening with Zabuza. The mass of thugs blocking their view. But shortly after the crowd parted and they saw Zabuza limping back towards him, covered in blood and with several spears and swords sticking out of his back. Behind him was a headless Gato.

Naruto smiled inwardly at the knowledge that from his injuries Zabuza wouldn't survive much longer, and sure enough a few more meters of staggering and the demon of the hidden mist collapsed to the ground.

The fall of the jounin ninja snapped the band of thugs out of their reverie and soon enough were brandishing their weapons and shouting. "you killed our meal ticket! Now there's nothing else to do but ransack the village for everything it's worth."

Naruto glared at the thugs, no honor or respect.

_Let them fall to the wind._

Naruto grinned as he unsealed his Violin and brought it to bear, drawing a curious look from Haku and the leaf ninja. Channeling his chakra into the violin he started to play.

As he played he noticed that Tayuya had returned from her looting and was sitting on top of the crane with a satisfied smile on her face as she listened to the music he wrought.

"Sound of Senbonzakura first melody." He stated calmly. "first approach."

As he finished the melody he let lose the jutsu.

The other people on the bridge watched in amazement and horror as a gust of wind was swept towards the thugs.

"pretty." Sakura said, noticing hundreds of pink flower petals dancing in the wind.

The result of this attack was devastating, the wind and flower petals hit the thugs and blew them back as the petals somehow sliced through them, as if they were tiny razor blades.

As the wind died the Konoha team, bridge builder and a certain sound kunoichi were shocked at the damage they saw. The mercenary's force had been cut in half, many were on the ground dead or bleeding heavily from several cuts all over their bodies, from what seemed like flower petals. They could see how sharp the blades were as there were tiny gouge marks on the bridge itself as well.

"Wow. Naruto hasn't shown me that jutsu before" Tayuya mused with cautious glee. If he could do that, who know what else he was capable of.

Once again the air was filled with the sound of a violin, its calm and peaceful melody now giving the aura of certain death. "I suggest you reconsider pillaging this village." He said calmly over the music he played.

Kakashi looked at the blonde teenager. Strange he wore no headband yet he seemed to be a ninja. Was he a missing nin? as the jounin continued to study the blonde enigma, he saw that the air started to ripple around him, his violin still playing as the air danced around him.

"what is this?" he muttered in amazement as countless pink cherry blossom petals appeared in the air, moving with the wind.

Then he felt something. Another Chakra force working in synchronization with the violin player. Looking at the blonde hoping to see where the chakra was coming from with his Sharingan, he noticed something odd. The sword that was sheathed at his hip seemed to be pulsing. Like a heartbeat, it would pulse a strange pink and then the petals would spin a fraction faster for not even a nanosecond. Was it a chakra infused sword? Like S ranked missing ninja Kisame Hoshigaki?

"you have until the count of three to leave." 'Cherry Blossom' calmly said as he closed his eyes and fell into his music.

At this the remaining samurai quaked in fear at the danger of the musicians threat, without an ounce of hesitation or defiance, the entire force bolted for the ladder that lead to their boat, some didn't even bother with that, instead jumping off the bridge just to be rid of the fearsome ninja all the sooner.

Naruto smiled as he resealed his violin, that was too easy he only had too kill half of the mercenary's and the rest ran with a simple threat.

"Tayuya-chan you can come down now." Naruto whispered into his mic.

Looking up he watched as the red head jumped down from the crane he had used not too long ago and landed a few meters away from him.

"now what 'Sakura'." She smirked, exaggerating his alias.

"shut up."

Turning around he ignored the amused face of the sound woman and walked over to the silent Haku.

As he got closer he noticed the Uchiha walking over to the Konoha jounin and talking to him.

'_I need to keep an eye on that kid, he's too arrogant._' He thought as he knelt down next to the teary eyed kunoichi.

During the samurai's mad rush to escape the blonde she had gone to the fallen body of Zabuza and was pulling out the blades still imbedded in his body.

"Haku." Zabuza wheezed, his breath coming in short labored gasps. "forgive me. I realize now that I should have seen you for more than a weapon."

Naruto couldn't help but smile, genuinely happy that the A-ranked missing ninja of Kiri had seen Haku for who she was before the end.

"Zabuza-sama. Please don't go." Haku said, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. She may have realized that he had only seen her as a weapon and would not have grieved her death, but he was still her father.

"sorry kid, but this is the last time we'll see each other again, your destined for a better place than me." Zabuza smirked. Turning to look at Naruto the dying swordsman closed his eyed. "hey Blondie, I want you to look after Haku. You saved her life so take good care of her."

Naruto bowed his head, honoring the fallen man. As a ninja he was a monster. But as a man he was honorable and caring, even if he didn't acknowledge it.

"enjoy your new journey Momochi Zabuza, and die knowing that you are bound for a better place." Naruto said to the failing man. "you will see her again, I promise you."

Zabuza smiled as the light faded from his eyes. His body relaxing, and death claiming him.

"I'm sorry Haku." Naruto said as he helped her shivering body up. "but don't worry, what I said was true. You will meet him again. Just not today."

Supporting her body against his he walked towards Tayuya all the while keeping an eye on the Konoha ninja, there was no telling what they would do them now that Zabuza was gone, they wouldn't just let them go that's for sure.

"Hey you stop." The Uchiha ordered glaring at Naruto.

Predictable, the pathetic Uchiha believed that he had authority over anyone. The demise of his clan had turned him into an arrogant baby. Believing that he deserved respect and honor simply because of his family.

Ignoring the Uchiha's attempt at telling him what to do, Naruto continued walking towards Tayuya, who was sitting on one of the crates eating an apple all the while glaring at the raven haired boy.

Glancing at the red head, the blonde sighed as he gently lowered Haku to the ground and propped her against the crate.

"Haku-chan, I have a question for you." Naruto started, understanding that this would be like walking on water with the chakra control of a brick. "I understand that this is not the time for this but I fear to delay it any longer."

The black haired kunoichi looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness yet also the joy of having someone respecting her pain.

"I would like to know if you would like to come with me and Tayuya-chan here." He continued, choosing his words carefully so not to give anything away to the eavesdropping jounin and moronic Uchiha. "Zabuza wanted me to help you and look after you but I want to ask you for myself, to know that this is what you want."

Haku gave a small smile at this, this 'Sakura' was a nice person, to be so considerate of her own wishes, even when he had to power to take her by force.

"it is your choice and yours alone, will you join us?"

Haku looked into the eyes of the blonde and her mind screamed at her. '_he's like us, his eyes are filled with pain from a harsh childhood._'

She nodded once, before closing her eyes and leaning back, knowing that she would be safe under his watch until her injuries were healed.

"hey Dobe." Sasuke roared taking a threatening step forward as he glared at the blonde that dared ignore him. "don't ignore me."

Naruto sighed and turned to look at the Uchiha whose Sharingan was activated. "what is it Uchiha?"

"give me your weapon."

Naruto almost fell over laughing. Wow that boy was really arrogant, to think that he had any right demanding something from someone he didn't know.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he said instead, struggling to keep a straight face.

"your sword, give it to me." The Sharingan wielder snarled.

"why?"

"because I am Sasuke Uchiha and I deserve that sword and it's power to kill my brother." The boy all but yelled.

Naruto thought for a moment, pretending to consider this Sasuke's demand. "no."

At this Sasuke charged forward, a kunai in hand.

With out even paying attention Naruto grabbed the boys wrist and held his arm up stopping the Kunai from cutting him.

"Tayuya-chan, could you please take Haku-chan and head home, I'll catch up." Naruto calmly called back.

The red head tilted her head and looked at Naruto, silently questioning his thinking.

"don't worry, I'm just going to make sure that Konoha will let us leave." He answered her silent question.

Nodding, Tayuya carefully picked Haku up and jumped away, quickly leaving the bridge behind.

Turning back to the fuming Sasuke still in his grip Naruto grabbed him by his collar and threw him back to his teammates.

"I must say I am disappointed Copy cat ninja." Naruto said, looking at the silver haired jounin with discontent. "you must either be really lazy or you simply honestly believe that Sasuke here is entitled to anything and everything he desires."

"hey leave Sasuke-kun alone, he's a Uchiha." The pink haired girl screamed.

Naruto glared at Sakura. "I wasn't talking to you girl, be silent until you have something of importance to say."

Kakashi looked at the furious form of Sasuke who was glaring at the blonde. "Sasuke here is the rookie of the year for our graduating class at the academy. He is also the last surviving Uchiha of Konoha and the council has requested that he be entitled to special treatment."

"is that why do you allow him to attack me and demand my weapons?" Naruto said, now focusing his glare on the jounin. "I am not part of your village of cowards and traitors. He has no right to demand anything of me."

Kakashi put away the orange colored book he had been fiddling with and looked at the blonde, his stare devoid of emotion. "Konoha is an honorable village and takes care of its citizens like family."

Naruto glared at the jounin, killer intent rolling off him in waves. "Konoha is a treacherous village filled with villagers that would sell their first born for the chance for vengeance." He ignored the looks of shock at his killer intent from the genin, focusing all his bottled rage at the jounin who dared defend the villagers for Konoha. "are you to say that I wasn't a citizen of Konoha, that I did not deserve the same loyalty as everyone else."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He saw it now. those blue eyes filled with a pain and anger than only one other could ever hold.

"…Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened as his mind comprehended what it was that he had said. Swearing softly Naruto glanced at the genin, they hadn't picked up the name their sensei had said.

"goodbye Konoha ninja, you'll have to forgive me if I don't wish to be arrested and killed by your village." Naruto said as he turned disappeared in a whirlwind of wind and pink flower petals.


	3. Music in the Leaf

**Chapter three**

Three days later.

"mission success Otokage-sama." Naruto bowed to the paled face kage of the sound.

Straightening himself Naruto noted the look of satisfaction that flitted across the former Snake Sannin of Konoha's otherwise emotionless face.

"Well done Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said openly pleased with his genin's work. "I trust there were no complications to your task?"

"minor problems only Otokage-sama." Naruto said, scowling at the memory of the encounter. "there was a Konoha Genin cell on mission at the location. Hired by the bridge builder Tazuna who in turn had been targeted by Gato and Momochi Zabuza."

"I see, did they prove to be any trouble in Persuading Haku-san to join us?"

"no sir, I was fortunate enough to avoid them attempting to arrest Momochi Haku. One of the Konoha Genin was too focused on myself to even think of such a thing."

Orochimaru frowned, regardless if the an enemy ninja no longer desired to hinder a mission objective, it was standard procedure for Konoha to arrest them and report back to the Hokage with the missing ninja, and even though Haku had never belonged to a ninja village, there were a few bounties on her head for the deeds she had done as Zabuza's apprentice.

"surely the Jounin would have tried to stop her departure?"

"Negative. The Genin was one Uchiha Sasuke under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi." Naruto started, explaining the lack of proper protocol. "according to Hatake the Konoha council has allowed special rights and privileges to the lost loyal Uchiha. Allowing him almost anything and everything he desired."

At this the paled faced man deepened his frown. A spoiled child was usually a stupid ninja. "what did he attempt?"

"after the battle had been resolved and I was about to make my leave, the Uchiha demanded that I surrender my weapon to him. His jounin all but supported him."

"very well. regardless of this less than fortunate encounter with Konoha you performed most adequately." Orochimaru praised. "you can go rest and meet with your new team now. I will inform you of your next assignment"

Bowing Naruto left the room, intent on talking to Tayuya and Haku.

XxxX

"you summoned us Lord Orochimaru?" Naruto spoke as his team bowed to the Otokage.

"perfect timing Naruto-kun." Orochimaru smiled. "as you may be aware of, the Chunnin exams are to be held in one weeks time. I believe that your team are more than ready for this."

"you honor us with your praise Orochimaru-sama." Naruto bowed.

"don't thank me yet Naruto-kun. The exam is to be held in Konoha."

At this Naruto smile dropped a fraction and his hand clutched his pink hilted katana tightly.

"_Relax child. This hatred to your birthplace is something you must overcome._" Came the familiar voice of Kutchiki Byakuya. "_remember as the bearer of my power and wielder of SenbonZakura you are more than Uzumaki Naruto. You are Kutchiki Naruto and you as my protégé you will overcome all that opposes you."_

Naruto mentally bowed to the projection of his mentors confidence.

'_thank you Kutchiki-Taicho I will do my best._'

"I am rid of my fear of Konoha Lord Otokage, I will be fine." He said to Orochimaru.

"excellent, you will leave in two hours."

XxxX

Two days later.

"halt. State your business." A Chunnin guard demanded as three teens walked up to the open gate of Konohagakure.

"we are genin ninja from the village hidden in the sound here for the Chunnin selection exams." The blonde stated with emotionless calm. "our names are Tayuya, Haku and Sakura."

The Chunnin cocked an eye brow at the blonde at the name he gave. "isn't that name generally associated with females?"

"it is a name that reflexes my ability, who knows you maybe you'll see why."

The Chunnin chuckled lightly allowing the genin to move into the village.

"so 'Sakura'?" Tayuya started, mocking Naruto's alias once again. "what do you want to do now?"

Naruto looked to the red head, half glaring her. "would you and Haku-chan mind going to check into the room and restocking any supplies were lacking in. I want to take a walk around."

The normally foul mouthed Kunoichi just nodded following the other woman. Naruto had informed them about his less than heartwarming upbringing in this village and they understood and respected his uncertainty of being back after all these years. He needed time to collect himself.

"come back safe Naruto-kun, and try not to exact revenge. Your better than that." Haku said to the now retreating blonde.

XxxX

Walking around the streets of Konoha was a difficult thing for Naruto to say the least. His knuckles were turning white as he clenched his Zanpakuto. The villagers would look at him and smile at him and bid him a good day. Those bastards. If his whisker marks still remained then they would be spitting on him and cursing his return.

It was either blind luck or the memory of his wandering feet but before long he found himself at ichiraku's ramen stand.

Sighing he pulled out his wallet and sat at the nearest available chair and ordered a miso Ramen. After a few minutes the order came and he silently started eating, slowly devouring it and taking in the peaceful nostalgia of returning to the one of the few places that made him feel safe.

Halfway through the meal two people stepped under the hanging curtain and into the stand.

"Shut up Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun wouldn't pick you over me, he knows that he can trust me when he needs it, I proved that in our A-ranked mission together, didn't you know" the annoyingly familiar voice of the pink haired Sakura said as she sat down. Her companion this Ino sat down next to him ignoring him and verbally retaliating her friend.

"Yeah right Forehead, Sasuke-kun just doesn't want to be mean, we both know that he's interested in me, after all Sasuke-kun wants a real ninja." The female blonde said.

Finishing the ramen he quietly ordered another, trying to ignore the incessant harping on about that wretched Uchiha. Five minutes of dealing with the annoying arguing Naruto finished his third bowl and turned to look at the two women. They hadn't ordered anything and hadn't even noticed that there was another patron in the stand.

Sakura had just finished another claim and insult to the blonde when she heard someone speak from behind Ino, a voice that was fearfully familiar.

"I find it odd Sakura, that after watching so many capable lives perish on you 'A-ranked' mission that you still are as weak as ever."

Ino moved to look at the speaker and Sakura pales slightly when she saw the blonde ninja from the land of waves.

"S-Sakura." She stammered slightly, surprised and a bit frightened that he was here.

"Sakura?" Ino laughed at Naruto. "your name is Sakura, wow I didn't know that it was a name reserved for idiots."

Sakura grabbed Ino by the back of her shirt and pulled her away from frowning blonde hissing in her ear. "are you stupid or something Ino, this guy here effortlessly killed thirty five people at the bridge on our last mission."

At this Ino shut her mouth with a snap and looked at the blonde with a new respect. "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the Chunnin exams as a representative of the Sound village Ino." Naruto said as he paid for his meal. "if the exam was not held here make no mistake I would not be in this traitorous village otherwise."

"what did this village ever do to you huh?" Ino said pointing at him. "this village is the strongest and best village in all the land. Every one of us would die for the sake of another."

Naruto stood up quickly, ignoring the curious stare from Tuechi, the owner of the stand. "who knows. Maybe you will some day see for yourselves what your village does to those they pin blame on. To those that they can release their anger and hate."

Thanking the old man for the food, Naruto left the stand. Ino and Sakura looked at each other before quickly scurrying out of their chairs and following the blonde.

They emerged from the stand just in time to see the blonde 'Cherry Blossom' surrounded by five ANBU officers, all with their weapons drawn.

"you shouldn't have come back here Demon." The bear masked ANBU growled. "we should kill you here and now. however the honorable Hokage wishes to speak to you."

Not giving the blonde a chance to respond the ANBU stepped forward and grabbed him by the shoulder and both vanished in a puff of smoke.

"what was that all about?" Ino said aloud, looking at her pink haired friend.

"dunno, lets ask the ramen guy about it, maybe he knows something?" she turned and walked back into the stand.

"are you going to order something this time?" the owner Tuechi Ichiraku said bluntly when the two walked back into the stand.

"no sorry sir, we were just hoping you might know something about this Sakura guy." Ino said, bowing politely to the elderly man.

"can't say I do, but he looks familiar somehow, like I know him." The owner mused, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"well he was just taken by ANBU to see the hokage, but they didn't call him by his name or alias whatever it is." Sakura said. "they just called him Demon."

At this the ramen stand owner gasped and leapt forward and grabbed both girls by their shoulders. "is that true? Did they really call him that?!"

Sakura nodded nervously, unsure of what the man was walking about. "yes sir. They seemed to know him I don't know where from."

Looking at the face of Tuechi she saw that his eyes had glazed over with tears, he wasn't sad, be was happy. "he's back, my god he's finally back."

"what do you mean sir, who is he?" Ino asked, finally prying herself away from the surprisingly strong grasp of the crying man.

"listen to me, you must not tell anyone about what you saw or what I am about to tell you because if you do then the village will try to kill him and it will result in a war between the village he has joined and this one." The man said sternly, wiping the tears off his face.

The two girls nodded silently.

"that boy who you know as 'Cherry blossom', this Sakura. Used to be a Konoha citizen, in fact he was about to start the Ninja academy before he disappeared. He was a wonderful kid despite the hatred that he faced from his own neighbors." Teichi said sadly, remembering the memories he had of the smiling boy and the sad blue eyes. "His name was…"

XxxX

"Uzumaki Naruto where the fuck have you been!!" Tayuya roared as the blonde walked into the hotel room two hours later. "you said you were taking a stroll down memory lane not a stroll to the bloody ocean!"

Naruto scratched his head and smiled sheepishly at the fuming red head. "sorry Tayuya-chan I got caught up in a meeting with an old acquaintance of mine. He just wanted to catch up and find out why I left the village."

Haku walked out of the kitchen and looked at the face of the blonde ninja, looking for any trace of hidden emotion that he didn't want the others to see.

"are you ok Naruto-kun?" Haku asked offering him a drink as she sad down on the bed near the door.

"huh? I'm fine don't worry about me Haku-chan." Naruto smiled.

"you're lying."

At this naruto's smile faltered and he sat down heavily on the floor, now frowning.

"I met with the Hokage, my old adoptive grandfather." He said bleakly. "he said that he wished I could forgive the village and come back, he said that he wished I could have proved the village wrong and made them see me for who I am not what I used to hold."

Tayuya's shoulder slumped and she lost the rage she had felt at the tardiness of the blonde. moving to the spot he had all but collapsed on she lowered herself down and sat at his side, gently wrapping her arms around the stiff blonde haired teen.

"what will you do now Naruto-kun?" she said quietly, understanding that this wasn't the time to be loud and overbearing.

"I can't very well ignore the things that Orochimaru-sama gave me the acceptance I found in sound, but I don't know. A part of me I guess the old part of me wants to try it again, and see if this place really is what everyone says and it is a village of families not traitors and cowards." He answered sadly. "it's strange I'm not used to having my beliefs and opinions challenged so greatly."

"you have to do what you must Naruto-kun, but you need to be aware that even if you return to this village, they may still see you as a demon and a monster. You need to have the strength to deal with it again and patience to prove them wrong."

Naruto nodded, before returning the half hug to Tayuya and standing up.

"I am happy where I am in the world, Konoha doesn't need me." Naruto said as he moved to his bed. "I'm tired so I'll see you guys in the morning. Good night."

(A/N **They have separate beds but it's the same room.**)

XxxX

Naruto opened his eyes to see the inner calm that was his mindscape. The gentle breeze brushing along the trees that lined the edge of the glade where the pink form of SenbonZakura dwelled.

"I must admit Naruto-san, you are stronger than even I believed you to be." Byakuya said, his voice its usual monotone. "I half expected you to lash out at the village by now."

Naruto bowed to the Shinigami Captain and SenbonZakura. "same here, I assume that my meeting with Lord Hokage shook up my beliefs."

"regardless of the cause, it is a good change of attitude Naruto." Byakuya said allowing a small smile to grace his marble like face. "you need to understand that this place is and will always be your home and there are still people here that acknowledge you for who you are."

"thank you Kutchiki-Taicho."

Turning to leave the vision Naruto stopped when the shinigami captain addressed him further.

"Uzumaki, I have something important that I wish to discuss with you."

Turning around Naruto saw that Byakuya was now standing with the tree that was SenbonZakura, his hand on the trunk and nodding in agreement to something.

"I have trained you for eight years now since our first meeting and you have exceeded my expectations and displayed a sense of justice and honor rarely seen amongst the common classes." Byakuya said methodically.

Naruto bowed at this praise from his sensei.

"although our time together so far would be considered short compared to the millennia I have spent in existence I have grown fond of our interactions and the time that we have spent training"

"as have I Byakuya-sensei." Naruto said nodding happily.

"as such I have reached a decision that would make me most proud and pleased if you were to agree."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, curious as to what it was that the shinigami was offering.

"I Kutchiki Byakuya would like to adopt you as my son and heir to SenbonZakura."

At this the blonde's jaw dropped, if he had been expecting anything this was beyond the last thing.

"I-I'm sorry what was that?" Naruto said, cleaning one of his ears, thinking he had misheard the offer.

"I am requesting that you accept my offer and desire to have you adopted into the Kutchiki clan." Byakuya repeated. "as I have no heir and am unmarried you will stand to lead the Kutchiki clan in my absence."

"but I'm still alive, how can I lead a Shinigami clan when I'm not dead?"

At this Byakuya smiled. "are you expecting me to die within this century. I think not!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, it was rare but every now and again Byakuya would decide to grace his prodigy with a small amount of humor.

"do you accept Naruto?" Byakuya asked, his eyes betraying the stone cold exterior he held. He was nervous.

"I would be honored Byakuya-sama." Naruto said, bowing quickly to quell the urge to destroy the older man with a bone crushing hug.

"very good. Come and place your hand on SenbonZakura next to mine." The noble smiled. Once Naruto had done so he winced as he felt his palm cut open.

"you are my son and prodigy in everything but blood. And now we will rectify that." Byakuya held out his own hand that he had placed on SenbonZakura and showed that it too was bleeding. "give me your hand."

Naruto did so and Byakuya placed his own bleeding palm against Naruto's. Naruto felt a small tingling sensation as something passed between Byakuya and the young blonde. once it was done Naruto let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"welcome to the Kutchiki line Kutchiki Naruto." Byakuya smiled placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, his equivalent of a fatherly embrace.

Naruto smiled widely.

XxxX

Waking up the next day, Naruto quickly dressed himself and waited for his teammates to wake up. Looking over to them he noticed that the two girls were still snoring loudly. Sighing to himself and trying not to look at the exposed skin that Tayuya was showing due to her oversized white shirt that was halfway off her body from all the sleep shuffling, Naruto stood up again and walked out of the room leaving a note reminding them to be at the academy in two hours.

And by note what he really left was a white noise tag that would explode in twenty minutes releasing a piercing white light and a sound that would make a deaf person believe he had been cured. This was closely followed by an equally loud noise sgouting something along the lines of; "THAT FUCKING FUCKER ILL CASTRATE THE BASTARD THEN FEED THOSE MOTHERFUCKING SCUM DROPPING BALLS OF HIS TO MY SUMMONS, THAT SHITEATING FAGOOT FACE!!"

Guess who?

Two hours later Naruto ducked under a Kunai that was been hurled at his head, controlling the urge to squeak in surprise the newly adopted Kutchiki looked towards a red faced red headed and royally pissed kunoichi.

"what's wrong Tayuya-chan, you look like you had the shit scared out of you this morning." Naruto said mock concerned. (need to check it sounds wrong)

Tayuya was about to scream and charge the smirking blonde when she felt the restraining hand of Haku grab her shoulder. Sighing Naruto quickly walked into the building he had been waiting at, hoping to keep some distance from his, shall we say not-to-happy teammate. The three sound ninja entered the building to see a large group of genin from other villages all shouting and trying to get into some room.

"Genjutsu." Tayuya whispered. Putting her anger away for a more appropriate time, she may be pissed off but she wasn't stupid.

Haku and Naruto nodded, looking at the sign that read room 301 they were only on the second floor couldn't these genin count. The sound team moved through the middle, aiming for the stairs which were coincidentally right next to the room everyone was trying to get into, as they neared they noticed that an all too familiar and annoying leaf team was there trying to frighten a pair of disguised Chunnin to move as they were in the way of the stairs.

"and drop the pathetic Genjutsu it's so simple its almost sad." Sasuke sneered, his arrogance making a few genin sick.

Naruto smirked and snuck up to stand next to the high-and-mighty Uchiha.

"I get it!" Naruto said happily, almost making Sasuke piss himself in fright at a voice so close to him. "the Uchiha clan along with the Sharingan also breeds genetic stupidity."

Sasuke glared at the blonde, contemplating grabbing his sword and decapitating him for embarrassing him.

"I mean did it ever occur to your inferior Uchiha brain that those Chunnin are here for a reason." Naruto said nodding to the two now laughing genin.

By now Sasuke was shaking with rage, how dare some low life sound ninja with no real power like him speak to him as he would a child. He was an Uchiha! An elite, people worshiped the very ground he walked on!

"who do you think you are dobe!" Sasuke roared, looking to where the blonde was.

He blinked when the space where the blonde had been was now empty, the people around him were now laughing quietly.

Naruto's voice came from behind him where the stairs were. "geez your slow, any longer and you would have been talking to yourself, see ya Uchiha."

As the sound team left the floor Sakura couldn't help but smile softly at the humor of her precious Sasuke-kun's humiliation.

"I hope you do well, Naruto-kun."

XxxX

Naruto looked around the room that was the actual room 301. there were a few strong genin here, grass nin, a rather powerful sand ninja who had a look in his eyes that just screamed 'spawn of death.' Finally he turned his attention to the large group of Leaf ninja that were gathering around the front door. Judging from their age and the fact that they were grating the nerves of nearly ever other genin in the room Naruto guessed that they were just rookies. He had to admit though some of them did have potential. The Abarame and Nara for example. They both were quiet and were constantly surveying the room. Those two were smart and understood what it meant to underestimate someone. Speaking of underestimating it was at that moment that the Uchiha and his team walked into the room. One of the blonde leaf genin all but screamed his name and latched onto his back.

"Fuckin' weak ass fangirls." Tayuya growled. She hated fangirls, they ruined the already biased image of Kunoichi.

Motioning for haku and Tayuya to wait there, the blonde walked towards the group, his Haori fanning behind him as he moved. He managed to once again sneak up onto the Uchiha, suppressing his Chakra to that of a civilian and stood there, watching the encounter as the pink haired girl yelled at Ino to 'get off her Sasuke-kun'. Soon the two girls were arguing in earnest and ignored all attempts from their fellow leaf ninja to stop them.

"quiet." He said to them not loudly, but loud enough for them to hear it.

As if the words had been stolen from their mouths the two kunoichi shut up, their eyes widening in startled fright as they and all of the Konoha ninja turned to look at the Sound ninja.

Naruto would have walked away then but he remembered a lesson from his now adopted father. '_do not fear your those below you, if you ever engage in a conversation or confrontation, be polite and stick through it till the end._'

"what the hell do you want Blondie?" the loud Inuzuka yelled, his dog on his head yipping.

"I wanted the two girls pretending to be ninja to stop making such loud noise." Naruto calmly responded, all emotion devoid of his voice, these Konoha ninja irritated him.

"hey I may not like them but they are as much a ninja as I am." The boy Kiba remarked, defending his fellow ninja.

"I see." Naruto said, nodding. "then I am correct in assuming that you are completely useless in battle as these girls are?"

"hey you don't know anything, I'm a Konoha ninja, we're made of harder stuff." Ino Shouted, not noticing the killer intent leaking from other ninja in the room.

"is that so." Naruto shot back, keeping his cool. "a few controlled tests and chores for missions does not make you a ninja. It makes you a highly trained maid."

Kiba growled and launched a fist out at Naruto's head. Just before it could hit him however, a gloved fist shot out and grabbed the Inuzuka's hand.

"now, now Inuzuka-san, that is very unwise to do right now." came the calm and polite voice of a silver haired Konoha ninja that was tanding next to Naruto.

'_Kabuto-sensei?_'

"who the hell are you." Ino said loudly.

"my name is Yuukisho(can't remember correct name it starts with Y though) Kabuto" the genin answered. "I can tell that this is your first time doing this exam so let me give you a few pointers."

The leaf rookies (Bar Sasuke.) instantly paid attention, any edge in this exam would be very helpful.

"don't draw attention to yourself for one. I mean look the exam hasn't even started and nearly every genin in the room wants to kill you." Kabuto smiled indicating to the glaring genin around the room. "oh another thing I can do to help you is if you want give you any information on any of the other genin taking the exam."

"what? How can you know all this? Have you done this before or something?" Kiba asked.

"yeah actually this is my seventh time taking the exam." Kabuto laughed quietly, noticing the small smirk on his subordinate Naruto's face. "I have here a deck of ninja cards, I record all the information I find on these cards."

He held up a deck of orange cards. "so who do you want to know about?"

"Gaara of the sand and Rock lee of Konoha." Sasuke said finally paying attention.

"too easy you even know their names, no challenge."

"one more please." Sakura finally asked. "Naruto of the Sound."

Naruto and Kabuto almost flinched. How did she know his name? Kabuto looked up at the pink haired girl and smiled. "sure just give me a second k?"

'how does she recognize Naruto-kun? Sorry Naruto but looks like they are going to know a few things about you now.'

Pulling out three cards Kabuto channeled a bit of chakra to them and laid them on the floor for everyone to see. "ok here we go. Gaara no Subaka, statistics unkown, history unknown age 13. mission history 3 C-ranked missions 13 B-ranked missions woah and a single A-ranked."

Sasuke glanced to the red head, who was staring back, no doubt fantasizing about dancing in a dish of blood.

"Rock lee of the village of Konoha. His Taijutsu is off the charts but the rest of his skills are almost nonexistent. 34 D-ranked missions and 7 C-ranked." Kabuto continued.

Looking to the last card Kabuto swore in his mind. '_shit, its got info of his history and stats._'

Knowing he couldn't hide things from the genin Kabuto read it aloud.

"Uzumaki Naruto, wait it's now Kutchiki Naruto that's curious." Kabuto read, wondering what was with the name change, Naruto hadn't informed them of this. "was born on the 10th of October here in Konoha but left for the sound village after the village nearly killed him on his fifth birthday, reasons unknown." He sighed, nothing about the Kyuubi. "often goes under the alias 'Cherry Blossom' and wields a pink hilted Katana." Off to the side Naruto frowned, no doubt distressed about the info of his history. "plays a violin as part of his Jutsu arsenal, that's pretty amazing, usually its flutes, harps and guitars. taijutsu is average, Kenjutsu is unkown, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu is average. Huh that's odd."

"What?" Ino asked, curious about Naruto.

"there is a note next to the kenjutsu referring to something called SenbonZakura." Kabuto said reading the almost invisible word.

Before he could read any more the card was cut in two as a cherry blossom petal blew across the card.

"I will kindly request that you refrain from giving away such private details Kabuto." Naruto said, glaring at the sound jounin/leaf genin.

Kabuto in faked anxiety as he backed away hands up in a non-threatening posture. "hey sorry I didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret."

Before Naruto could act further or even say anything the door exploded open, literally and a group of Jounin and Chunnin walked into the room.

"ALRIGHT YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS, LISTEN UP. THE CHUNNIN EXAM STARTS NOW!" the scarred jounin in front roared. "WELCOME TO HELL!"

XxxX

(**a/n I couldn't be bothered to explain the first test all you need to know is that Naruto did the same thing Dosu did I in the canon, listening to the sound waves.**)


	4. Scatter, Senbonzakura

Kabuto kneeled in front of Orochimaru, making his report.

"I see." The Snake Sannin mused as Kabuto finished explaining what happened before the first exam. "what is your assessment on this Kabuto?"

"sir, I believe that Naruto is a liability for the plan, although he detests Konoha, he will not act against it and prove the villagers right by thinking he is a demon that will destroy the village." Kabuto said, rising from his knees. "if I may Lord Orochimaru. I would suggest using him as a sacrifice."

The pale faced Otokage cocked an eyebrow curious as to his advisors thinking. "explain?"

"sir, the Edo Tensei requires a sacrifice to work, Naruto is far more powerful than the other genin you plan to use, his use as a sacrifice would increase the efficiency of the jutsu and provide a more powerful result."

Orochimaru nodded, it was possible. If they used Naruto as a sacrifice then the three bodies he planned to reanimate would increase in strength and could even survive to be permanent allies for the sound.

"I want him dealt with during the second test Kabuto."

The silver haired sound jounin smirked. "and his teammates?"

"it is regretful all that effort wasted, but they must die."

XxxX

Naruto woke up to the noise of the wind rustling along the trees. It was now day two of the second test of the Chunnin selection exams. They had an Earth scroll and needed to find a Heaven scroll. The three sound genin weren't that worried. They had already decided to tail a Mist team, intent on using Haku's affinity with water to find them. Whether they had the correct scroll or not didn't matter, either way it would eliminate unnecessary competition. They had spent the first day setting traps and scouting a good portion of the forest, after a few hours the team had settled down in a cleared tree a few meters away from a clearing,

Stretching his muscles Naruto stood up and checked that his Zanpakuto was still with him.

Looking around, he was surprised to see that the clearing now had occupants. Three of them. Quietly shaking his two teammates awake and alerting them to the presence of enemy ninja the sound team was soon ready and before long were in a tree looking down to the unsuspecting genin. Frowning Naruto glared as he saw that it was the same Leaf genin cell as before. It was getting annoying, running into those three so many times. He was about to jump down and confront the genin for their scroll when he noticed that the pink haired girl Sakura had been crying and was struggling to stay awake.

"Tayuya, I want you to scout the perimeter immediately, Haku find that mist team and get the scroll now." Naruto whispered. "I want us ready to complete the test at any given moment if anything goes wrong."

Haku nodded and disappeared in a small gust of wind.

"what's wrong Naruto-kun?" Tayuya asked.

"that girl has been awake all night keeping watch." Naruto said pointing to Sakura. "that means that the Uchiha and Hyuga are both incapacitated. Not many genin would willingly take on another ninja from such a feared clan, let alone two of them."

Nodding Tayuya turned to do as requested. "you're going down there aren't you? Be careful." And with that she was gone.

Naruto shook his head muttering about his damn sense of decency and good will. Sighing he picked up his pack and jumped down to the clearing.

Sakura immediately stiffened when she noticed Naruto standing in front of her. Her hand twitched closer to the ninja wire that she had set up, the trigger for the trap that the sound ninja was standing in.

"don't do that Sakura, I am not here to harm you." Naruto said as he pulled out a flask of water and tossed it to her. "I just want to know what happened to miss Hyuga and the Uchiha."

Sakura eyed the flask before taking a grateful gulp. "why do you want to know, you could just want our scroll and then kill us. After all I would think that you hate Konoha right Naruto?"

Naruto sighed before sitting down next to her before she could protest. "I believed that this village was full of cowards and traitors, capable only of hurting others to release their anger."

"is that why the villagers tried to kill you. To satisfy their hatred?" Sakura asked, genuinely concerned about the former Konoha citizen.

"yes, they believed I was something else and that if I didn't die then I would destroy all of Konoha." Naruto said. "listen not many people would be able to stay watch all night like you did to protect the ones they cared about. You are stronger than I believed, I apologize."

Sakura was stunned, firstly that the village would believe so strongly that Naruto wanted to kill all the people in Konoha, secondly that he was sorry for doubting her worth as a ninja. And thirdly, that he had almost avoided explaining why they hated him so much so easily.

"your avoiding the question Kuchiki-san. Why did the village believe that." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed, no getting out of this now, he wasn't in a habit of killing defenseless people, or women. "Because I used to be a Juinchuruki. A demon container." He finally said, seeing no point in lying. "You can't kill a demon Sakura, it's an impossibility for mortals. The best you can do is seal its life-force and power inside an object or newly born human"

"and if you were born here then that means." Sakura gasped and covered her ,mouth. "my god, you saved us from the Kyuubi!"

This was like a tennis game now, first Sakura was stunned now Naruto. He looked at her with utmost surprise on his face. "You don't see me as a demon?"

"of course not, I remember doing a lot of research a the academy on the fourth Hokage, the man that supposedly defeated the Kyuubi. He was an accomplished seal master. If he sealed the fox in you then he wouldn't have done it if the fox could possess you."

Naruto looked at her carefully looking for any deception. True he no longer held the Kyuubi that's to his father Byakuya but deep inside he was always afraid that people would still think that he was the Kyuubi reborn.

"thank you Sakura, you have no idea how good that feels to hear someone from this village say that." Naruto said, bowing his head to her. "as it stands I no longer hold him, the Kyuubi is now dead."

"what? How?"

Naruto thought quickly. "design in the seal I guess."

Good save, he could very well tell her. '_well I met the shinigami who sealed it away and he killed it and I have the powers of the shinigami and he adopted me._'

No that would be weird and too much of a bother to explain.

"so tell me. What happened to your friends?" Naruto asked, pointing to the two unconscious ninja.

"we were attacked by this creepy guy disguised as a Grass ninja. " Sakura said, tears welling in her eyes at the memory of the frightening encounter. "he bit Sasuke giving him this weird looking mark and sealed away Hanabi-san's chakra."

Naruto's eyes widened when Sakura mentioned a mark on Sasuke's neck from a bite. "what was the ninja's name Sakura?"

"I think he said he was Orochimaru."

Naruto reeled back in shock. Orochimaru-sama? Why would he mark the Uchiha with the cursed seal? If fact what was he doing in the village, he was still considered a Missing ninja of Konoha for his crimes here.

Sakura looked at the shocked face of the blonde and was worried. "whats wrong Naruto-kun? You look worried."

Naruto was about to call for Tayuya and Haku on his microphone which was still in his bag when he felt three sets of chakra come into the clearing. Standing he unsealed his violin and readied it in a blur. Giving the pink haired kunoichi quite a start.

"well, well, well." came a gloating sneer from the shadows of the tree on the opposite side of the clearing. "we sure got lucky, two birds one kunai."

The three genin stepped into the clearing and stared at Naruto with a look that would have made a child piss themselves in fright.

"what are you doing Dosu? Just finish the test already." Naruto said, lowering his Violin.

_Treachery!! _

"we would but Orochimaru-sama has ordered us to kill Uchiha Sasuke." Dosu said pointing at the prone form of the Uchiha, he then turned to point at Naruto. "and incapacitate you and bring you to him."

Naruto's arms dropped to his side. What was happening? What did Otokage-sama want?

"why Dosu, what does he want with me that he can't just order me to see him?"

Dosu smiled and was about to answer but his teammate Zaku beat him to it.

"because he's going to sacrifice you Teme." Zaku laughed. "he's gunna kill you and your bitches for teammates."

Naruto dropped his violin and lowered his head, betrayal crushing him completely. "Edo Tensei."

_Take them down, they would kill you and Haku. They would kill Tayuya. _SenbonZakura screamed, her voice filled with fury.

"betrayed by the village I thought accepted me. Missed by the village I thought betrayed me." Naruto muttered quietly, only Sakura heard him. "so Orochimaru plans to destroy the village does he?" he shouted to the other sound ninja. "am I to be the fuel to his fire of war."

Kin answered this time, her tone arrogant and filled with self importance. "of course, Orochimaru-sama was going to use us but chose to spare our lives in exchange for yours. You are useless Naruto-kun, if you will not hate this village and destroy it, then you will be used to bring about the tools of its demise."

Naruto narrowed his eyes angrily, drawing his sword, slowly, making the sound genin flinch slightly. They had heard that Naruto never used his sword unless he had no choice, unless he wanted something completely destroyed.

"_calm your emotions Naruto. Anger and frustration will blind you vision and dull your blade._" Byakuya said, the voice of reason and wisdom. "_SenbonZakra is best used when in the hands of someone who is in control of themselves._"

Naruto nodded before calming himself, pouring all his emotions into a crushing but brief burst of killer intent. The aura of death was so great, that the sound team swore they could have seen a tall black haired man standing above the blonde, holding a sword identical to the one Naruto had. Across the forest both Haku and Tayuya stopped to shudder at the feeling of Naruto's released anger, the body of a sound ninja bleeding at their feet.

After a second of killer intent that seemed to never end, Naruto's face was once again neutral and he stared at the sound team with controlled hatred.

"you have been sent to your death Dosu, not even Orochimaru is aware of my abilities." Naruto brought his sword up, the blade in front of his face.

"scatter. SenbonZakura."

XxxX

(**A/N I know that it's a bit weird of how he hates Konoha yet he tells sakura why they tried to kill him but I needed to get it out there so we could move on and so I can set him up for his future return to Konoha. Tayuya and haku's fights with their sound executers are insignificant. They kicked ass that's all you need know Orochimaru underestimated the extent of their abilities. Same goes with Naruto, he believes that all three of the sound genin should be able to take Naruto down, I mean no-one knows about SenbonZakura, all they had to go on was a simple footnote of an name on his card.**)

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

**Chapter four**

Sakura looked on amazed as Naruto brought his sword up and spoke to the Sound ninja.

'_so he was the enemy, he just didn't want others to think of him as the Kyuubi._' Sakura thought to herself. '_he's been betrayed again, yet he still fights._'

"Scatter." Naruto said, the blade of his sword glowing a bright pink. "SenbonZakura."

Sakura and the other genin looked on in amazement and awe as they watched the blade of Naruto's sword explode into a shower of falling Sakura petals.

"pretty." She muttered watching as a few sakura petals danced around the blonde.

Bringing his sword up Naruto thrust it out at the Sound genin, who didn't move as they knew that a sword hilt was harmless without a blade, they didn't even move as a thousand flower petals shot towards them, blown by an unseen, unfelt wind.

Sakura watched as the petals shot to the sound nin and couldn't help but remember a similar attack against a small army of mercenaries in the land of waves, where a far smaller number of petals had sliced through the men as if they were blades not petals.

The sound team watched with an arrogant sneer on their faces as a group of petals came closer to them. There were only a dozen of them, it was a pathetic jutsu and was hardly becoming of Oto's most promising genin.

Kin frowned when she saw that whenever one of the sakura petals touched the ground instead of landing and resting there, it would rise up and the spot where it touched the ground was marked with a razor thin cut. That in itself was bad as Kin realized that the flowers were not as harmless as they appeared. Then it got worse, more gouges in the ground appeared, and she couldn't see when they were created or find the flower petal that had done it, there were hundreds. Glancing to her teammates in a panic, she saw that they hadn't noticed the occurrence but were still laughing at the blank faced Naruto.

"get out of there!" she screamed, jumping away and landing behind a tree a few meters away. Just in time too. Not a nanosecond after she had vacated the space when the ground and tree behind her erupted into dirt, rock and shards of wood.

"impressive Kin. I honestly didn't expect you to have the foresight to avoid that." Naruto said, calling SenbonZakura back. "however it seems that your teammates are not so observant."

Kin looked to Zaku and Dosu and nearly vomited at the sight. Zaku's left arm was no a bloody stump ending at the elbow and the rest of his arm was handing from his shoulder by a flap of skin. All over his body large cuts were spilling blood, he was a literal mess, and from the way he was trying to get up off the floor, his legs were cut to shreds. Dosu was looking no better, as he was the one in front of all of the them he had taken the brunt of the attack and was hardly recognizable amidst all the blood and shredded flesh and clothing, the only thing that remained intact that identified him was the metallic gauntlet attached to his arm.

Naruto sheathed the sword and bent down to pick up his violin. "Kin I would advise that you rethink your loyalty to Orochimaru-sama. If he can and has betrayed me then what makes you think that you are any different?"

Sakura looked around Naruto to see what the damage was that he had done, she had heard and seen the exploding tree and all the chunks of earth and wood go flying and a liquid that she only assumed was blood, but she didn't know what damage had been done to the sound ninja. Just as she was about to look at the moaning and bleeding ninja, Naruto turned her around, his hand on her shoulder.

"No Sakura, trust me when I say that you are better off not witnessing this." He whispered soothingly. "go tend to the Hyuga girl, I can't sense her chakra."

Listening to the retreating steps of the frightened girl Naruto looked back to Kin.

"now Kin, you should consider yourself lucky." He said, absentmindedly tuning his violin. "I will allow you to recover your teammates and retreat, I am confident that you will be able to heal their injuries to a sufficient state where your team can continue the exam."

Kin nodded reverently tears of fear and hope running down her cheeks. "H-Hai, thank you Naruto-sama thank you." She jumped down and carefully picked up the bleeding bodies of her teammates.

"wait." Naruto said, making the sound girl freeze. "give me your scroll."

The raven haired girl hesitated for a fraction of a second before fishing out a light blue 'heaven' scroll, tossing it to Naruto she held onto Dosu and Zaku and quickly ran off, careful not to make their injuries any worse.

Pocketing the scroll, Naruto smiled as he finished tuning his Violin, walking over to the tree hollow where Sakura was tending to her team he settled down and began to play one of his favorite melodies. He closed his eyes as his body fell into the relaxing symphony of sound that he created, allowing it to wash over him and fill the clearing with peace and tranquility. Cracking his eyes open a fraction he noticed that it seemed to be affecting Sakura as well, for she was no longer sweating with fear and her breathing had evened out to a steady rate.

XxxX

Ino and her team had both felt and heard the 'confrontation' between Naruto and the sound ninja, although they were unaware of what it was. at the orders of Ino, the trio changed their heading and moved towards the 'disturbance.' As they got closer they changed their approach and stuck to the shadows and moved much slower. Their reasoning was that they understood that they were not that powerful and made up for this through strategy and cunning. It was underhanded but it got the job done. As they got closer they heard the soothing sound of a violin playing, its song washing through the air. Shikamaru and Chouji shook off the feeling of calm and continued to move. Ino, however, was rooted to the spot.

"pst. Ino, what's wrong?" Shikamaru whispered, noticing that the self proclaimed team leader wasn't following.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, fright filling her eyes. After her meeting of Uzumaki Naruto of the sound, she had hassled Sakura to tell her every detail of their first encounter in the wave mission. It all came back to her as she remembered what Sakura had said about the blonde using a violin in battle.

"it's Naruto." Ino said, quelling her shaking hands and walking to catch up with her other teammates. "Sakura told me that, that sound ninja Naruto uses a violin."

Shikamaru nodded, taking in the new information. "okay then, suppress your chakra, as far as you can bring it."

the other two nodded and formed a hand-seal quickly. A moment later they were creeping along again, their chakra almost invisible against the lingering chakra left by other competing teams.

Finally reaching the clearing, the team hid behind a large bush, careful not to break any branches or make too much noise. Carefully looking around the clearing they were stunned to see the shattered remains of a tree and the area in front of it covered with blood.

"what happened here?" Chouji said, his eyes wide as he looked at the devastation and blood.

"It's him." Ino whispered, afraid that speaking would give away their positions.

The two boys followed Ino's gaze to the hollow of the tree that dominated the clearing, sure enough there was the blonde haired white haori wearing sound ninja playing his violin. Spying more occupants of the natural cave Ino looked further in and involuntarily gasped.

"it's Sakura and her team." She gasped. "That bastard as captured them."

Her mood changed in an instant. From afraid and cautious, to angry and dangerous bordering divine wrath. Her two teammates knew that look, and nodded silently to each other. Time to put a plan together then.

Not five minutes later the two boys let Ino in on their newly designed battle strategy. Ino looked around the clearing and spotted a squirrel scurrying along the ground, by chance it ran close to the shrub they were hiding in and rested for a short while, long enough.

"_Shintenshin no jutsu._" Ino whispered aiming the last seal at the rodent. The girls body slumped to the ground as the Jutsu took affect and the Yamanaka's mind was put into the small animals. The Ino/Squirrel blinked a couple of times before scurrying towards the tree where Naruto and Sakura's team were. Getting closer she found that it was harder and harder to fight the calming effects of Naruto's music. She was beginning to feel compelled to just relax and lie down. She managed to get close enough to see that both Sasuke and Hanabi were unconscious and Sakura was using a medical jutsu on Hanabi, unaffected by the calming music around her. It just seemed to help her relax and focus on the task at hand. Seeing all that she needed to see Ino silently canceled the jutsu and returned to her own body, the now freed rodent dashing off up the tree.

"Sasuke-kun and Hanabi-san are knocked out, Sakura is trying to heal Hanabi for something." Ino reported to the meditating Shikamaru

"okay, the music that Naruto is making with his violin seems to be a sound Genjutsu. Sending out a relaxing aura to lull enemy ninja to drop their guard, as long as we can make sure we don't give into it we should be alright." The nara laid out. "I'll try and get him in my shadow possession, Chouji you and Ino get Sakura and her team out of there, once they are clear use the meat tank."

The two nodded, and Shikamaru started the jutsu.

XxxX

Naruto cracked his one of his eyes open to look at the small squirrel that had ran up to where he was. it didn't move for a minute, just sat there and looked at him and to where Sakura was. it was faint but he could just sense the faint trace of chakra coming from the animal. Someone was here.

"Sakura, how's Hanabi coming?" he whispered to the pink haired girl over the sound of his violin.

"Her chakra has been sealed away, there's nothing I can do." She said, now wiping the sweat away from Hanabi's and Sasuke's foreheads.

Naruto nodded even though she wasn't looking at him. Glancing back to the squirrel he noticed the chakra leave the animal shortly before it twitched, looked around and ran up the tree and away.

"Sakura keep an eye on Sasuke's recovery, his chakra feels tainted." Naruto said as he lowered his violin and placed a hand on his Zanpakuto.

"what's wrong?"

Naruto looked around the clearing and replied calmly. "we're about to be attacked again."

The pink haired genin went wide eyed at Naruto's response, she didn't expect someone would attack them so soon after whatever her did to the sound team.

Naruto looked around the clearing trying to sense where the small chakra was coming from when a shadow shot out from the bush next to him and merged with his own.

"Sakura?" he began calmly as he subtly tried to move his limbs. "get your teammates and run."

"why?"

"I can't move." Naruto said as his arm drew his sword against his will and placed itself against his throat. "and." He added. "I don't want to worry about your safety."

His sword inched closer till he felt the cool metal against his skin.

"don't bother trying to move Sound ninja, if you so much as think of trying to break free or calling your teammates I'll slit your throat." Shikamaru's voice warned as he stood up from behind the bush, matching the stance that Naruto was in. "Ino, Chouji, go"

Ino and Chouji both jumped out of the bush and ran past the still form of Naruto and grabbed Sakura and her two unconscious teammates.

"hey what are you doing Ino-pig? Let me go!" Sakura yelled trying to break out of her grip, but being up for 24 hours takes its toll and she was exhausted.

"let go of them." Naruto said calmly, as if he hadn't noticed the blade against his throat.

"you're in no position to be making threats Naruto." Ino said as she dragged Sakura past him despite her futile attempts to get away from the blonde.

"I'll ask you one last time." Naruto said, killer intent slowly leaking out of his body. "let. Her. Go."

Ino looked at Sakura for a moment, as if considering his demand. "no." she looked back to Naruto, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"very well." Naruto said. "Scatter…"

Naruto's blade glowed pink as he called upon its release when a barrage of senbon needles shot out hitting Shikamaru Chouji and Ino in the muscle joints of their legs and arms. The three fell to the ground now unable to stand or even move their now paralyzed limbs. The shadow that had connected Naruto to Shikamaru vanished, allowing him to move freely again. the blonde sound ninja looked to his left to see both Haku and Tayuya walking into the clearing, blood splattered over their worn clothing.

"geez Naruto-kun, I'm gone for five minutes and your already getting into trouble." Tayuya said smirking at the blonde.

"I assume that you met with some interesting people as well Haku-chan, Tayuya-chan?" Naruto said, ignoring the remark against him. "it seems that Orochimaru-sama has betrayed us."

The two girls scowled.

"yes, it seems that both Tayuya and I faced Oto executioners" Haku said, walking over and removing the senbon from Ino and her teammates bodies. "thankfully, we were underestimated and they were killed easily."

Naruto nodded as he walked over to help Sakura to her feet. "it seems that the treacherous snake wanted to use me as a sacrifice for one of his jutsu and you too are just in the way."

The two girls looked at Naruto with shock. "but you are one of the best ninja Oto has to offer why would he sacrifice you and not some worthless nobody?"

"Orochimaru believes that I would stand against him if he attacked Konoha and if what Kin said was true, he has decided that if I will not help him willingly I will be a sacrifice." Naruto said as he sheathed his sword, his killer intent fluctuating with his anger. "He wants your death because he believes that you will stand with me if I refuse to help him."

The two girls narrowed their eyes in anger, Orochimaru had betrayed them simply because of a possibility. A valid possibility nonetheless but still a possibility. Both Tayuya and Haku knew that they would stand by Naruto, he was different, deadly in battle yet at the same time he was kind and upheld his own beliefs.

"what now then Naruto-kun?" Tayuya asked, glancing at the six Konoha ninja.

Naruto thought for a moment, walking around the leaf ninja that attacked him, he then walked to Sakura's team and bent down to examine the curse mark on the Uchiha. It was awakening, and judging from Sasuke's hatred for the blonde, Naruto knew that he would best not be around when he woke up, a troublesome battle best avoided. Reaching into his pocket, the blonde pulled out the heaven scroll and handed it to Sakura.

"Tayuya do we have any spare Earth scrolls?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder to the red head.

"I have one Naruto-kun, the mist team we targeted had a complete set." Haku pulled out an earth scroll from her pack and tossed it to the blonde

Catching the scroll, Naruto turned back to Sakura and gave it to her. "get to the tower as quickly as you can when Sasuke wakes up, Hanabi needs to be seen by someone skilled in seals. If she stays cut off from her chakra like this it will cause irreparable damage."

"why are you helping us?" Sakura asked, holding the scrolls close.

Naruto smiled as he stood up. "because, not many people stay up an entire night keeping watch for their teammates like you did. The Uchiha most certainly wouldn't and for that you deserve to pass." Naruto then looked to the Hyuga a brief look of worry flickering across his face. "and no-one deserves what she has happening to her. Not even a Konoha ninja."

Walking back to his teammates, he took his violin that Tayuya had recovered for him. "we should head to the tower and go see the old man, ask if his offer is still waiting for us." Glancing back to the Konoha ninja he smiled and added. "it seems that Konoha may be worth the time yet."

XxxX

"I see." The hokage mused, as he took in the story that Naruto had told him.

Naruto and his two female teammates had arrived at the tower and registered their completion of the second task shortly before going to see the hokage. After an awkward greeting filled with uncomfortable silence and mutterings the blonde and his two precious friends filled Sarutobi in on their betrayal by Orochimaru and that the snake Sannin wished to use Naruto as a sacrifice for a forbidden jutsu known as Edo Tensei, and his encounter with team seven and informing the old man that Orochimaru had marked Sasuke with the curse seal, something he only gave his personal bodyguards and trusted elites, and the sealing of Hanabi's Chakra. The hokage had been most alarmed when Naruto had told him of the hyuga's chakra being sealed, he knew fully what such a thing could do to a child of her age.

"well Naruto-kun, can I safely assume that you have considered my offer."

Naruto nodded. "I have a few conditions though." At the indication of the old man he continued. "Tayuya-chan and Haku-chan are to be made Konoha ninja as well. I want the keys to my father's estate, yes I am fully aware of my heritage and all Namikaze accounts moved to a new clan account under the name Kuchiki."

The Hokage was happy that his surrogate grandson was returning to Konoha, admittedly he was a bit surprised to learn that naruto knew who his parents were, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, but the thing that confused him the most was Naruto's desire to have the Namikaze clan funds moved to a new account under the clan name 'Kuchiki', as far as he knew there was no such clan ever.

"why Kuchiki?" the hokage asked.

"it is my new last name, in accordance with my adoption into the Kuchiki family through my adoptive father Kuchiki Byakuya." Naruto said, feeling that there was no need to hide as many things from the old man as there was Orochimaru.

"I'm afraid I do not know of this man."

Naruto laughed, picturing the face that the hokage would have in the near future. "no you wouldn't know him, so far the only person I know that has ever seen him here was my biological father the Yondaime." He wiped a tear away from his laughing and continued, the hokages confused face egging him on. "he saw him as he was sealing away the Kyuubi."

Right on queue the hokage assume the exact face that Naruto pictures when it clicked into place. "you've been adopted by the Shinigami?!"

At this Haku and Tayuya perfectly mimicked Sarutobi's face upon realizing that their friend was the adopted son of the death god.

"well not 'the', there's more than one but pretty much yeah." Naruto said, nodding. "Tousan added an extra seal to the prison for Kyuubi and it copied Kuchiki-sensei's reitsu and provided me with a spiritual link with him and access to his powers."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with surprise at his statement. "you have the power of a death god?"

"nothing like that old man, I don't have that much skill." Naruto said. "the main part of my power is this sword here."

"a sword?" the hokage asked, finding it hard to believe that a simple sword was the power of a god.

"yep, if your lucky with the rest of the exam you and Orochimaru will see just how powerful I really am."

"say what?" Tayuya said, eyes widening at Naruto's proclamation. "sorry Hokage-sama, but you hid your strength in Oto?"

Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "yep, Byakuya-sensei didn't trust Orochimaru and told me it would be best to hide my true strength."

"getting back on track Naruto." The hokage cleared his threat. "what can you tell me about Orochimaru's plans?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't kept in the loop, all I know is that one of the genin in the exam; Kabuto, is a spy, in truth he's a Oto jounin and Orochimaru's right hand man." Naruto said. "my guess is that he will forfeit in the end of this test. I would suggest allowing him to do so and getting one of your Nara ANBU follow him."

The shinobi leader nodded, if this Kabuto was the snake sannin's right hand man then any ordinary ninja would be compromised.

"very well, I will file the paperwork to have you accepted as a Konoha ninja, in the meantime if you could return to the exam I believe the end of the second test is about to commence in a few short hours."

Naruto bowed to the Kage and left the room with his two teammates.

XxxX

A few hours later, Naruto and his two female teammates were lined up in the mini arena inside the tower of training ground 44 AKA 'the forest of death'. Around them were the other genin squads that had survived the five day test. Out of the 27 teams that entered the test all that remained were five leaf genin, the only sand genin team to enter, a grass team, rock and the other sound team. Looking over to the other sound team Naruto noticed that Kin had managed to heal her two near dead teammates enough for them to move about and present themselves here. Zaku's right arm was in a sling obviously still damaged from his attack and his left arm was just not there, Kin had obviously been forced to sever the rest of his arm to allow her to properly bandage it. Dosu looked no better, his melody arm was gone, too heavy for him to carry on him in his weakened state, he had lost too much blood and his injuries too sever.

"congratulations on passing the second test." The hokage began, standing in front of the other proctors. "as of now, this exam is every genin for themselves, no longer is your results dependant on you teamwork but now on your individual skills as a shinobi."

Before the hokage could continue a proctor appeared in front of the elderly shinobi in a cloud os smoke, coughing quietly.

"forgive me Hokage-sama, but we cannot continue to the final test yet." The proctor, Hayate said bowing to his leader. "there are too many finalists for the third exam, so as per regulations we will be required to hold a preliminary assessment."

Nodding the hokage stepped back and allowed Hayate to continue.

"as the honorable Third Hokage-sama has said, from now no you will be assessed on your own ability as a ninja." Hayate said looking at each off the genin before him. "because we have too many finalists as of now, a preliminary test will be held, the test will be held right now and it will entail as tournament where you will fight against other contestants for a place in the third test."

"hang on, some of us have only just finished the second test, we're tired and need time to rest." The blonde girl Ino said loudly.

"if you wish to forfeit the exam you may do so now with no penalty to your teammates, but the test will begin now. Your enemies will not give you a chance to rest, why should we?"

Ino grumbled at this before quieting down to allow the pale faced jounin to continue.

"so any genin who believe that they would like to retire from the test at this juncture should do so now."

After a few moments and mutterings, the grass and rock team declared their forfeit and left the room, a few seconds later Kin and her teammates joined them, understanding that continuing with their injuries and fatigue was suicidal. Naruto looked to the corner of his eye and saw Sakura looking to sasuke, her eyes worried about his condition. The Uchiha himself was sweating slightly and rubbing the area where Orochimaru had given him the curse mark. It meant nothing, the blonde knew that the raven haired Uchiha would not give in, he was a fighter, determined bordering on reckless.

Shifting his eyes along the line he met the eyes of one of the two people he now hated with every fiber of his being; Kabuto. Naruto earlier had a suspicion that the white haired spy would forfeit the exam to report back to the Otokage and continue his spy work outside the test, but the look that was on the older mans face, told him that Kabuto was now after something else. He would not give up the test, no he would continue on and do what the sound genin could not. Kill Kuchiki Naruto.

Naruto smirked inside as he further studied the jounin/genin's face. Kabuto seemed honestly surprised that he and his team had survived the attempted assassination. It was stupid though, after all, did they honestly expect that sound team to be able to subdue him, true there were three of them, but Naruto trained like the world was ending. Plus, surely Orochimaru had a suspicion that the blonde held more power.

Coughing quietly, the jounin proctor announced to the remaining genin. "very well then, without further delay we shall begin the preliminaries."

(**A/N okay here's the deal people: next chapter I will not be writing the preliminary fights, unless they differ from canon results. Or if I feel no need to go into detail. If that's the case I will simply put what they used to win. Kabuto didn't forfeit the exam because now that Naruto has survived the attempt to capture or kill him, he understands that now Naruto and his teammates are a liability to the invasion and need to be eliminated.**)

**Chapter five**

**(****A/N okay change of heart, I'm to bored to write down anything apart from the important fights being naruto, Tayuya and Haku.****)**

the large television screen at the far end of the arena room, above a pair of stone arms forming a hand-sign flickered to life as the finalists names flickered across the screen.

After a moment the screen settled to two names.

Kuchiki Naruto

Vs.

(something) Kabuto.

Both of the ninja smiled at this. They couldn't ask for a better opportunity.

"could the two genin please make their way down to the floor." Hayate said. "your match is abo-."

Before he could finish the Kabuto and Naruto vanished, reappearing on the floor a nanosecond later. The other genin and jounin looked at the two in shock, two genin able to move that fast, even Orochimaru was momentarily shocked, he didn't know that Naruto could do that.

Hayate barely had time to start the match before a barrage of Shuriken were thrown by Kabuto.

"Kage shuriken no jutsu."

What was ten shuriken became one hundred as they tore towards the blonde.

None of them hit him.

One moment over a hundred weapons were flying towards the motionless blonde and the next Naruto was standing there his sword hanging limply at his side, the floor around him was littered with shuriken. Up in the stands the Konoha rookies watched in amazement, they hadn't even seen Naruto draw his sword, and the noise made from his blade parrying the flying projectiles sounded like one long metallic whine. Even the hokage had never witnessed such skill with a blade, he had barely seen the initial draw.

"that was impressive Naruto-kun. Any faster and I would have thought that you might have some skill." Kabuto smirked, forming a small series of hand seals. Reaching the end of the sequence his hands began to glow bright green from the chakra concentrating into his palms.

"now then Naruto-kun, lets see how your pathetic metal blade handles my chakra scalpels."

With that the 'leaf' ninja sped forward, moving at a speed that no genin should have. Before naruto could move Kabuto was upon him, sweeping a leg under his feet, the blonde jumped over the attack thrusting his sword down to the leg that attacked him. Kabuto slapped the blade away with a chakra enforced hand bringing other hand out to grab the genin's right shoulder.

Sparks shot up from the shoulder that was grabbed and naruto's right arm fell limply to his side

"enjoy that Naruto-kun, that was me disconnecting your shoulder muscles, your arm is now useless." Kabuto said, the same eerie grin on his face. "I think ill take the other arm this time, stop you from moving that sharp toy."

Naruto straightened up, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his shoulder.

"sorry Kabuto, but I must admit something." Naruto said, bringing his sword up in the enguard position. "I am surprised that you and Orochimaru-sama, didn't notice it."

Kabuto halted his movements. "what are you talking about?"

"so you never noticed the power I was hiding from you. The power that I held all those years." Naruto said, shifting the blade so it caught the light. "the ability that has not been seen in a long time."

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto were confused, what was this power Naruto was talking about.

"allow me to show you Kabuto-sensei." Naruto said, ignoring the looks that it drew from the Konoha jounin.

The bystanders noticed that as Naruto talked the air around him started the shift around him, and his sword started to glow pink, growing brighter and brighter.

"Scatter. SenbonZakura."

The hokage and Orochimaru were stunned at what happened next. The blade exploded, showering into countless numbers of petals.

"what is this!?" Kabuto exclaimed, taking a few steps back in shock, what did he just do?

"Kabuto, this is SenbonZakura, the true form of my sword." Naruto said, countless sakura petals rotating around him. Swept up in an unseen wind. "Can you see them all Kabuto, can you see the thousands of blades that are about to slice you to the brink and beyond the point of death?"

"what is this?" the hokage muttered, standing up on the spectators stands, is this what he had been talking about?

"Hokage-sama, what is it?" Kakashi asked looking down to the arena floor, looking at the dozens of petals that flew around the blonde. "what is so dangerous about a bunch of flower petals?"

"those are not flowers Kakashi." The old man said, his voice quivering with a strange excitement. "think about it, Naruto-kun's blade disappears, and they appear."

Kakashi looked down at the sound ninja, down at the pink petals sweeping around him.

There, he saw it. every time one of the petals brushed along the ground the cut a deep gash into the stone.

"those petals are blades?" the jounin realized.

"that's correct Kakashi, this is an amazing Jutsu, thousands of small blades, moving according to his will." The hokage said, smiling widely at the display, it was almost beautiful.

"but sir, there are only a few dozen of those things."

The hokage turned to consider the cycloptic ninja, his eyes wide as he now considered the true power of this SenbonZakura. "you can't see them? Then it is a truly amazing technique, Hatake the blades must be moving too fast for you to see." He turned back to the sight down in the arena. "there are over a thousand blades there."

Down in the concreted arena Kabuto watched silently as the petals softly flew around his old subordinate. He barely heard the whispers of the Hokage, but he did make out a startling fact. He could only see around a hundred of the petal blades. And if what the Hokage said was true, then he was in serious trouble if there was at least nine hundred more that he couldn't see.

"I have been betrayed Kabuto-sensei." Naruto said, the hilt of his zanpakuto held tightly in his hand. "and through that I am free to my desires."

Kabuto's eyes widened and he jumped back, sweating as the spot he was standing on mere seconds before exploded into shards of stone and dust. As the dust settled all the spectators gapped, the ground was decimated. It looked like a giant blender had been set onto the ground so destroyed was the stone.

"Bakudo 4: Bayukurai"

Kabuto bit back a scream as a bolt of energy shot through his shoulder, severing the tendons that enabled muscle movement to the right arm.

Naruto stood motionless, occupying the same spot as when the match had started, he held out SenbonZakura's hilt horizontal and called the scattered shards back, reforming the blade. Naruto walked calmly towards the injured jounin, there was no hurry, he knew he would win, Kabuto had no knowledge of his true skills so therefore was defenseless against them.

"concede defeat Kabuto-sensei." Naruto said calmly. "you were a good sensei and I do not wish to kill you."

Kabuto spat out a wad of thick blood, glaring at his former student. "I will not be beaten by you Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Very well Kabuto-sensei, you leave me no choice."

Everyone's eyes widened when Naruto flickered out of view, one minute he was standing there, the next he just vanished.

Kabuto whipped out a Kunai and stared ahead of him, waiting for the blonde to reappear in front of him. He felt a sharp pain to his back and turned his head to see Naruto walking away behind him, wiping blood of his blade.

Kabuto moved to face the blonde when his vision exploded with red. The spectators were awed and horrified as two gouts of blood shot out, from Kabuto chest and lower back.

"I-Impossible, I only detected a single strike." Kabuto stammered as he fell to the ground. "just how strong is he?"

Naruto ignored the spy's question instead looking directly at the Hokage, sheathing his blade. "you and Orochimaru made a grievous error Kabuto, maybe you will someday kill me, but not this day."

With that said, the blonde turned on his heel and walked over to the stairs that lead to the balcony, not bothering to listen to the examiner announce the end of the match.

"ANBU, arrest that man."

Several black OPS officers surrounded the wounded Kabuto and grabbed him roughly, ignoring the shouts of pain from the man. "we will take him to Ibiki's office Hokage-sama." The ANBU with the bear mask saluted, and with a single hand-seal the group and the prisoner vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto walked passed the Oto Jounin, glancing at the stoic man. "I would have followed you Orochimaru, but now you will fear me." he said quietly as he walked passed the disguised man.

The Snake Sannin didn't say anything simply looking at his former number one genin with anger and bloodlust. He would kill the blonde. but not now.

Sighing Orochimaru shrugged to the blonde, toying with the teens emotions.

The Kuchiki didn't react, ignoring the Otokage he walked over to his waiting teammates. Pushing the thoughts from his mind.

The two girls saw the exchange between the Otokage and Naruto, hoping that the blonde was ok.

"is everything alright Naruto-kun?" Haku asked, resting her hand on the boys shoulder to comfort him.

"I am fine Haku-chan thank you." Naruto looked at the smiling girl before looking to Tayuya. "we need to reconsider some things girls."

Naruto looked at the screen, good, neither of the girls were up yet. "we need to prepare for Orochimaru's attack on Konoha. This cannot be done correctly with all three of us in the final exam."

Tayuya and Haku looked at Naruto, seeing the logic in his explanation but not liking the reality, both of them wanted to become Chunnin, not stay stuck as Genin.

"Haku I'm sorry but I need you to throw your match." Naruto said, looking at the girl apologetically. "I need you to do something for me during the time between now and the third test."

Tayuya looked at Haku, the former Mist ninja was not saddened by the request, it had to be done.

"during the one month gap between the exams I need you to go to wave and pick some one up for me." Naruto explained. "I left an ally in wait there, Orochimaru instructed me to kill the ally I have but I saw a better opportunity I feel it time that he join us."

Haku nodded to the blonde, wondering what the boy was talking about. They hadn't been to the land of waves since Naruto had recruited her, so when had he established an alliance with anyone there?

"Tayuya you better get into the finals or you will never hear the end of it." Naruto grinned at the red head, making the girl boil with anger.

"what was that dumbass?" the irate female hissed. "you think I can't win?"

Naruto glance up to the screen and laughed lightly. "well it matters not Tayuya-chan, it seems that the fates' are with us."

_Momochi Haku_

_Vs._

_Shinzuki Tayuya_

Tayuya and Haku looked at the screen and they too laughed, it seemed oddly convenient for them.

"I'm sorry Haku-chan, but you'll thank me." Naruto said, smiling at the girl, making her blush lightly.

"if you say so Naruto-kun." Haku looked down to the waiting Proctor. "sir I would like to forfeit my match, I have no intentions of fighting my teammate."

The jounin nodded and declared Tayuya the winner.

**A/N**

**Ask and I shall deliver!!!**


	5. Bankai

**CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!**

A few minutes later the remaining genin were deciding on the parings for the finals.

_Uchiha Sasuke vs. Kankuro of the Sand_

_Kuchiki Naruto vs. Gaara of the Sand_

_Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari of the Sand_

_Hyuga Neji Vs Shinzuki Tayuya _

_Abarame Shino to advance to the second round._

Naruto looked at Gaara and grinned, this would be interesting, and having witnessed his fight with the Taijutsu Genin Rock Lee it was clear that Gaara's sand really was the 'Ultimate Defence.' It would be interesting to see how he faired against the 'Ultimate Offence.'

XxxX

"Alright Haku-chan I need you to meet the Ally and get back here within ten days, that will give you plenty of time to have him integrated with the Konoha ninja records and so we can lay out the plan for the invasion." Naruto explained, bidding the girl farewell at the village's northern gate. "When you get back you can thank me in Ramen how's that sound?"

Haku simply nodded, not knowing what the blonde was talking about, why would she want to thank him, it's not like an extra helping hand was that great. "Until then."

With that she took off, running at a speed that shocked the Chunnin gate-keepers.

"Tayuya-chan I guess I will see you in ten days then." Naruto said bowing his head to the red head. "Forgive me but Byakuya-sensei has some training for me."

The girl nodded and allowed the blonde to leave. As he left she noticed the two headbands he wore. His Sound headband still was placed on his head, now with a gash running down the middle. And now a leaf headband, tied around his left arm. Reminders. Of where he came from, who accepted him and who betrayed him.

"Grow strong Naruto-kun, and we will destroy all who would break your heart."

XxxX

Haku sat at the railing of the bridge in the Land of waves, she had arrived there in record time, taking only a day to arrive.

She sat on the railing and looked at the completed bridge, her mind travelling back to the day when her adopted father Momochi Zabuza had died here, dying as a father, not a ninja.

"I miss you Tousan." She said sadly, tears forming in her eyes unbidden.

"I've missed you too Haku."

Haku spun around her eyes wide as she heard an almost forgotten raspy voice.

Standing on the bridge behind her, a large cleaver like sword strapped to his back, a tall black haired Mist Ninja stood, his smirk showing through his white cloth bandages.

"Zabuza-Tousan."

XxxX Flashback XxxX

_Naruto watched as Zabuza charged at the treacherous business man, enraged and blinded by fury._

'_That idiot, that is no way for a jounin to act.' He cursed to himself._

_His mission was to dispose of the former mist ninja and recruit Haku but a man of such ability and experience shouldn't be so carelessly discarded._

'_Sorry Orochimaru-sama.' Making sure that the Konoha ninja and Tayuya weren't looking Naruto flashed his hands through a small set of seals._

"_Ninpo: Scapegoat." He breathed, releasing the jutsu._

_He sighed a breath of relief when he noticed that neither the Sharingan users nor the Genjutsu adept Tayuya noticed the Genjutsu being released._

_XxxX_

_Naruto Shunpoed back to the bridge after the Konoha team and Tazuna had left to recover. Walking over to the corpse of Momochi Zabuza he silently thanked whatever god was looking out for him that the Copy ninja hadn't decided to bury the man._

_Putting his hands together to form the Ram seal Naruto muttered the release of the Genjutsu that he had created. The result was instantaneous as Zabuza's eyes snapped open and he heaved forward, breathing heavily._

"_Is this hell?" he muttered as he winced at the pain in his body._

"_Hardly Zabuza-san." Naruto laughed catching the attention of the believed dead missing ninja. "You were a part of my Genjutsu the Scapegoat."_

_Zabuza's eyes widened as he remembered the bridge he was sitting on, the headless Gato at his feet and dozens of weapons stabbing into his dying body._

"_The only injuries you have are those given by the Konoha Jounin and a few shallow cuts from very lucky mercenaries." Naruto explained as the man examined the lack of fatal wounds on his person. "Scapegoat is a Genjutsu that makes everyone even the victim believe he is dead, instead of the mercenaries stabbing you they were missing completely, or at worst grazing you lightly."_

"_Why would you do that kid?" Zabuza said, glaring at the blonde. "Haku thinks I'm dead because of you!"_

"_Don't worry, I'll have her see you in good time" Naruto said. "But I need you to stay here and wait for her for me. As everyone believes you are dead it would be best that you lie low here for a while until I send someone to get you."_

"_Why?"_

_Naruto glanced at SenbonZakura, thinking of Byakuya's advice. "Just a hunch."_

"_Alright kid, but I better not have to wait long."_

XxxX end flashback XxxX

"That damned brat." Zabuza growled as he and his daughter walked back towards Konoha. "What's he got planned?"

Haku looked up at her believed dead father, still over the moon that he was alive. "Naruto-kun told me that there was an ally in the land of waves that would help us protect Konoha against the upcoming invasion by the Sound village."

"The Sound village that the brat and you are a part of?" Zabuza cocked an eyebrow, glancing at the sound headband on her forehead.

"The Otokage of Sound is former Sannin Orochimaru." Haku explained. "He betrayed Naruto-kun and tried to kill us in preparation for the attack, Naruto has since accepted the Hokages offer of sanctuary and citizenship into Konoha, and has promised to stop the snake Sannin."

Zabuza nodded, it made sense, he had seen the loyalty in Naruto's eyes when he asked him to wait in wave, and being betrayed would have seriously pissed him off. "Does the brat seriously believe he can beat a Sannin level ninja?"

"I honestly don't know Tousan." Haku said, looking to the distance. "He beat the best Jounin Oto has with ease, maybe he could."

Zabuza chuckled to himself, this was one interesting kid. This Naruto would be interesting to fight with.

"Can't wait till we get there Haku." Zabuza said, laughing as his mind wandered to the fight to come. "My sword has been too clean for too long."

XxxX

Naruto sighed to himself as he sheathed SenbonZakura. Haku was due back today.

"_Naruto you must focus._" Byakuya instructed, sensing the boys distraction. "_The exam is a mere 20 days away, you need to train harder._"

"_Sorry sensei I am just worried._" He replied turning his head back to the training ground, scanning the landscape. Trees lay on the ground, no more than wood chips, grass shredded, massive craters were entrenched in the ground. "Still not good enough."

He drew his Zanpakuto and was about to restart his training when an ANBU officer appeared in the training field.

Momentarily set back by the level of destruction created by a mere Genin the ANBU took a while to address the blonde.

"Can I help you ANBU-san?" Naruto said lowering the blade and turning his head to look at the Cat masked officer.

"Kuchiki-san your presence is requested at the Hokage's office at once, it regards the return of your team-mate Momochi-san."

Naruto grinned and sheathed the sword. "Thank you ANBU-san I go is there now."

The ANBU was about to ask how long it would take him to reach the Hokages office when the blonde turned and vanished, from what the officer could see moving at incredible speed.

XxxX

Naruto Shunpoed to the window of the Hokages office and rapped on the glass, alerting the old man to his presence. The reason he had not gone the conventional way and had chosen the window was that the secretary that guarded the office was one of the stronger supporters of the mob that wished Naruto's death when he was at the village, best to avoid the desire to kill her where she sat.

"Naruto thank you for coming." The Hokage said as the blonde opened the window and stepped inside. "And so quickly might I add."

"I was around." Naruto said waving the arrival away. "This is about Haku-chan?"

"Straight to the point, yes your young team-mate arrived just ten minutes prior to now." the hokage explained. "And in the company of someone most unexpected I must say, Momochi Zabuza."

"Ah good she found him, that's a load off." Naruto said casually, surprising the old man.

"You are aware of this?"

Naruto sat down and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yes I am. I'm sure that Hatake Kakashi's report states that the infamous swordsman was killed but that was a highly woven Genjutsu to make it seem that he was dead." Naruto glanced up at the old man. "Regardless of details he is alive and here to assist in Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha, I also have a request of you old man."

The Hokage nodded to Naruto.

"He has been running long enough, offer to make him a Konoha ninja." Naruto said. "That man is Haku's father, as long as she is here he will protect Konoha."

The old man scratched his chin, thinking the possibility over. "This issue will need to be discussed with the council I'm afraid Naruto, it was different with you and your team-mates as you were only genin and there is no danger in taking in young ninja." The Hokage explained. "But Zabuza is a powerful and feared missing ninja of the Mist, if we took him in it could spark open hostilities with the Mizukage."

Naruto looked at Sarutobi and sighed. "Old man, Orochimaru ordered his death. That in itself hints that the snake teme is afraid of him." Naruto turned to leave. "If you cannot allow someone like him a second chance then why am I any different."

Naruto strode out the main door, his Haori flaring around him, giving him the air of an aristocrat.

"Well guess your right then." The Hokage looked at the file he had on the assassin. "Welcome to Konoha Momochi Zabuza."

XxxX

The day of the third test had come and Naruto was fired and ready to go. He had changed his outfit and now wore a carbon copy of clothing that his father Kuchiki Byakuya. He wore the Shinigami uniform and Haori that his father wore, the Haori that signified him as a Captain. He even wore the white gloves on his hands and the cream colored scarf that signified the head of the Kuchiki clan, seeing as he was the only Kuchiki family member in the living world, hence he was somewhat the head of the Kuchiki branch family on the living world.

He walked down the street towards the Chunnin stadium, carefully thinking through what was to come, parts of the actual exam, followed by the Sound and Sands invasion. Gaara would most likely be the strongest of the sand ninja taking part of the invasion, the demon living within him, the Ichibi, Shukaku would be a powerful weapon and destructive force, and of the sound, there was Orochimaru and the sound four, well, three without Tayuya, and the leader of the Elite sound team, the fifth member Kimimaru was no doubt not taking part in the invasion due to his progressive disease.

He arrived at the main gate for the stadium a few minutes later, and nodded to the guards, who allowed him in. double-checking that he had SenbonZakura safely secured to his sash, he subtly summoned his violin and held onto it, he didn't want to take any chances In the test he might not have the chance to summon the instrument. So it would be better to have it on his person now.

"Naruto-kun, took your bloody time." Tayuya said as she appeared next to him, a grin on her face. "You didn't forget I was still in this test did you?"

Naruto took a deep breath and clenched his fists, that damned woman still managed to scared the crap out of him. "Of course not Tayuya-chan, I would never forget anything about you." He said, smiling at the woman, hoping she didn't hit him. She didn't.

The red head shook her head as the two walked down the quiet hallway, two friends.

Exiting the hallway, the two walked out into the stadium proper, momentarily stunned by the cheering and massive amount of people filling the stands. The whole village had to be here.

Naruto looked around the stadium, trying to find the Momochi's, they weren't there yet, no doubt Haku and Zabuza were getting in some much needed father-daughter time before the big day.

"Tayuya-chan, how did your training go?" he asked, absently tuning his violin and testing the strings.

"It was good, I was able to get some new jutsu down and my summons are more co-operative than before." She said, pulling out her flute and giving it a testing whistle, momentarily filling the air with its tone. "My Taijutsu is also on par in case my Genjutsu are broken. What about you?"

Naruto nodded before resting his right hand on the hilt of SenbonZakura. "I did some touching up with SenbonZakura and Reitsu training, I still have a far way to go before I can battle at maximum efficiency . I also got a couple of Jutsu down." Naruto looked at the red head and grinned widely. "I'd tell you more, but I don't want to give you an unfair advantage when we fight."

The woman smacked him over the head lightly, giving him a mock scowl. "Like I need any advantage over you fuck-face."

XxxX

A short while later and the test was ready to go, the proctor of the exam a special jounin by the name of Hayate announced the beginning of the test and the first two combatants.

Sasuke and Kankuro of the sand.

And Sasuke was still not present.

Hayate was about to declare Kankuro the winner of the round due to the absence of Sasuke when said sand ninja spoke up.

"Hey Proctor, I'm gunna call it quits, even if I move further in the exam, I didn't prepare enough for the exam, I'm not ready."

The jounin snorted and fiddled with the Senbon needle in his mouth. "Very well. Uchiha Sasuke will proceed to the next round by decision of forfeit." He looked up at the next two genin. "Next round, Gaara of the sand and Kuchiki Naruto."

The spectators looked in amazement as the sand ninja dissolved into sand before reappearing in the arena in a mini whirlwind of wind and sand. Naruto didn't do anything flashy, simply walking down the stairs and into the arena.

"Mother hungers for your blood Kuchiki, hold still and let me feed it to her." Gaara said, glaring at the blonde hungrily.

Naruto didn't say anything, instead holding his violin up and at the ready, his eyes closed.

The proctor announced the beginning of the round and jumped back, narrowly avoiding the torrent of sand that rushed through the space he once occupied, speeding towards the blonde.

Naruto didn't moved from the spot, instead starting to play his violin, a few of the older shinobi and jounin shook their heads and chalked this fight as a short one, the blonde wouldn't live long against such powerful attacks simply by playing an instrument.

They were shocked when it was swatted aside and crashed into the wall.

Gaara snapped his gaze to the still playing Naruto whose eyes were still closed, he only just managed to catch a glimpse of a rush of wind that seemed to move in time with Naruto's melody. It was as if the wind was dancing in time with Naruto's music.

Shaking the surprise aside, Gaara called upon his sand once more and launched it at the blonde, wanting to crush the wind and blonde in an instant.

There was an increase in tempo and volume of the melody and the sand was met head to head with a gust of wind, forcing the sand to veer away from the blonde and scatter around him. The red headed demon container glowered, this pathetic blonde had stopped his sand a second time and was still unharmed.

Pulling his sand back he looked at Naruto with a careful eye, neither had moved from their original positions since the start of the match and both were unharmed and fresh. Gaara growled, this opponent would be a lot harder to crush than the other dead meat he had fed to mother before.

"Perhaps I need more sand." He said, sending a tremendous amount of killer intent out into the arena, scaring many spectators and surprising every Jounin in the area.

Pulling out a small scroll he unrolled it and tossed it over his shoulder, flashing through a small chain of hand seals. The scroll hit the wall of the arena and stuck their, like a sticker.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Sabaku Suna.." Gaara said quietly, his voice carrying over the entire stadium.

The summoning scroll glowed briefly before it exploded into tons and tons of sand, creating a sizable sand dune behind the genin.

Gaara grinned and brought his hands up to his sides, the sand dune shifted as it answered his silent call, sending to thick tendrils of sand out to hover underneath his open palms.

With a flick of his wrist he pointed at Naruto and the sand shot towards him.

Naruto opened his eyes and stopped playing, this sand was different, stronger than the previous batch, he could not stop it with his sound. With a quick shunpo he stepped over the sand and dodged the sand tendrils as the honed in on him, shunpoing back to the ground he whipped out SenbonZakura and swept it across the two sand attacks, cutting through them and sending them back. Gaara flicked his wrist again and called the sand back.

"Most impressive Gaara-san, I didn't expect you to have another batch of sand besides your gourd." Naruto commented holding his Zanpakuto up. "However, that is not enough."

Gaara snarled and shot his hands out, sending all of his sand out to crush the blonde. The sand rose up to form a massive wall, there were no holes in it, no way to avoid its advance and attack the sand ninja on the other side.

The civilians and other shinobi on the spectator stands all gasped and watched in shock and horror as the colossal wall of sand impacted with the other side of the arena with a deafening crunch, sending shards of concrete from the wall flying from the force of the impact.

Satisfied that the blonde had not escaped , Gaara lowered his hands and relaxed his hold on the sand. The mini desert that Gaara had summoned, fell down, creating a sizable sand dune at the end of the stadium.

"All talk Kuchiki." Gaara sneered, the satisfaction of utterly destroying the annoying blonde reaching him and lifting him up.

"Then perhaps I should talk less then Gaara."

Every single set of eyes shot up at the sound of that voice, some furious that the demon had survived, some amazed that he had escaped certain death, one furious that the blondes blood was still not his.

Naruto looked down to Gaara, SenbonZakura still in hand as he stood 40 feet in midair.

"How did you avoid my sand, it is impossible to fly." Gaara asked, his voice hard and angry.

"How could I not?" Naruto sent back, scratching his chest absent-mindedly. "An attack that slow was easy to avoid."

Gaara glared at the blonde, then he saw it. A brief glimmer of silver under the blonde's feet, it ran across from one side of the stadium roof to the other.

Gaara smirked. 'Ninja wire.'

Casually flicking one of his fingers towards the blonde Gaara watched as a small, almost invisible amount of sand shot up, not attacking Naruto, no that would have been a wasted effort, the boy would have sensed the attack, no the sand attacked the ninja wire that the blonde ninja had set up and was standing on.

The sand ripped right through that wire like it was a blade of grass, the now halved string of wire, fell away and with it Naruto, who, to his credit didn't even look surprised, he simply allowed himself to fall down.

Gaara grinned, seeing the opening that Naruto's fall allowed him, bringing up both his arms, he pulled all the sand in the arena up, strengthening it and sharpening it till it looked like a giant spike, with a blast of killer intent and a flick of his wrist, the sand flew towards his enemy, aimed to strike him right in the heart.

"Scatter: SenbonZakura."

The blade of Naruto's Zanpakuto glowed pink and exploded in a bright shower of light. When the light Dissipated, Gaara' sand had been scattered across the floor, reflected and cut apart by the thousands of tiny blades that was SenbonZakura.

Naruto landed lightly on the ground, brushing off a small speck of sand that managed to reach his shoulder, raising the hilt of his sword he readied himself. SenbonZakura floating in the air around him.

"what now Gaara no Sabaku?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "how can you take my blood if you cannot touch me? you rely on your sand too much Gaara. Without it there is nothing you can do."

Gaara glared at the blonde angrily, how dare this flesh bag mock him, he existence was threatening his own. There was a large pulse of killer intent and chakra from the red head that made everyone blink in surprise. Gaara screamed as he clutched his head in pain and fell to his knees.

"…please mother, forgive me I will give you his blood I swear, I can do this it's only a setback." The red headed genin muttered, his eyes shut tight in pain. "…I know your thirsty I'm doing everything I can."

Naruto called SenbonZakura back and sheathed the blade and looked at Gaara curiously, wondering what was wrong with the teen. He may have been offered a perfect opening to finish the match, but he was nothing if not honourable, he wanted no victory by such cheap means.

Gaara screamed and flung his hands out as if trying to ward away the pain that assaulted him. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction as all the sand surrounding them flew towards the sand ninja and in a matter of moments he was encased in a thick hard cocoon of sand.

Naruto scratched his chin and walked around the sand ball, thinking. He ignored he shouts for him to end the fight and defeat the sand ninja from Tayuya and a few other villagers. They had no idea what was going on.

Gaara was a smart shinobi, he would not retreat into a cocoon of sand and run the risk of Naruto breaking it apart with his blade unless there was a reason. A dangerous reason.

Pointing his index finger at the ball Naruto mentally shrugged and gathered a small amount of Reitsu. He wouldn't find out anything unless he tested the waters. "Hado no Yon: Byakurai."

Several spectators and shinobi who had not seen the strange attacked gasped in shock when a thin bolt of lightening shot from Naruto's finger and struck the ball of sand. And shot straight through it.

The air crackled with residual static and there was a hushed silence throughout the stadium, everyone wondering what had resulted from the attack.

They did not have to wait long.

"W-what is this?" came a curious voice from the sand ball. "Blood? My blo…MY BLOOD!?"

Naruto allowed a fraction of a grin at this, apparently he had done what no other enemy of the red head had ever done. Drawn blood.

His grin vanished and his eyes widened when he was blasted by an unbelievable amount of killer intent, unlike anything he had ever felt before, raw and unbridled.

The hole he had made in the ball of sand widened to the size of a large Ramen bowl and Naruto could have sworn that he saw a yellow eye looking at him.

"**tHaT's My BlOoD!!**" Gaara screamed, sending another blast of hatred at Naruto.

Naruto was send sliding back a few feet before he managed to regain balance. '_dammit, I was foolish to think that he could not draw on his demon's power like this._' He cursed, angry that he had allowed something like this to happen.

The sand started to shrink becoming smaller and smaller, it took Naruto a moment to realize that it wasn't Gaara running out of chakra, it was him compressing his sand into something much more dangerous. Resting his hand on the pommel of SenbonZakura he watched patiently as the sand melted together and soon enough Gaara's form emerged.

The red head was now deformed and twisted, his sand covering half of his body like a second skin. But the sand hadn't assumed a human form, it was demonic, resembling as much as it could. A Tanuki, complete with the single tail.

Gone was the stoic faced and cold Gaara, what remained was a drooling bloodthirsty animal with unbelievable power.

before Naruto could react Gaara had crossed the distance between the two and smashed his sand covered arm into Naruto's stomach, punching him so hard that Naruto saw stars for a moment and was forced into the air from the impact. Naruto landed back on the ground with a thud and stood up slowly, dusting himself off and looking at Gaara with a passing interest. "so this is your power? impressive. you cover yourself with the sand you control, hardening it and manipulate it to make yourself faster and stronger." Naruto drew Senbonzakura and held it up before him in a basic ready stance, waiting for Gaara to make the first move.

Gaara snarled loudly and smashed his fists into the ground, propelling him nearly twenty feet into the air. the demon container cocked his fists and punched out at the blonde and two fists of sand shot out from his arms, reaching to Naruto. the sand hands grabbed Naruto and crushed him easily, but instead of blood spurting from within the sand, wisps of smoke just billowed out.

"a Kage Bunshin?" Gaara growled with frustration. the red head saw a flicker of movement and turned his head to see Naruto standing on the railing of the stadium spectator stands. "Kuchiki!!"

Gaara turned to face the blonde when Naruto crouched down and jumped up to the roof and bounced off it to launch himself into the air directly over the red head.

"scatter, Senbonzakura!" Naruto sliced his sword in front of him as the blade disintegrated and sent the tiny fragments of the Zanpakuto flying to Gaara, scoring cuts and gouges all over the genin's body. Naruto came in after the sword punching Gaara in the face and making him lose whatever momentum he had in the air and go crashing back to the earth. the impact carved a long trench in the stadium floor. when the dust settled Gaara stood up and shook his head, stumbling from the wave of dizziness that assaulted him from the blow. the red head shook his head and oped his eyes, blinking away the blood that was pouring from a gash on his forehead into his eyes. when Gaara had recovered he glared at Naruto, his killer intent rising to even greater heights, now making several of the jounin nervous at the power a mere genin was emitting.

"**I wIlL DeStRoY yOu KuChIkI!!**" Gaara roared, sweeping and arm back. he grasped at something behind him and there was a scream and Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a woman in the stands lifted out to the arena, grasped tightly by a fist of sand. the sand spun around and with a flick of Gaara's fingers the sand hand threw the woman at Naruto. the poor spectator flew towards the blonde with great speed, moving fast enough that if she hit the wall, it would kill her, painfully. Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground and caught the woman quickly, jumping back as he did to absorb the impact and protect her. Naruto ignored Gaara and walked over to his sword, picking it up while holding the shaking woman with one arm. the kuchiki heir utilized a quick Shunpo and stepped up to the stands, crouching down and carefully putting her down. he gave the woman a soft smile and quietly apologized for what had happened. the woman said nothing, just managing to get out a shaky nod of thanks. Naruto stood up and stepped over the prone woman and onto the railing, finally paying attention to the motionless suna genin.

"my apologies father, but he does not deserve to be let off so easily." Naruto muttered, closing his eyes and casting his thoughts out to his sword. "Senbonzakura, are you with me on this?"

"_I am with you forever Naruto. let's show them all what happens to those who bring forth the wrath of the Kuchiki clan._"

Naruto opened his eyes and unleashed a devastating wave of killer intent, the first show of the desire to kill since the start of the fight, and far surpassing that of Gaara's bloodlust. Naruto flipped his sword around and held the blade out, the end of the sword pointed towards the ground.

as he let go of the blade and it dropped towards the ground, Naruto continued to unleash his suppressed killer intent, unloading all the hatred he had kept away since his birth. "you should have stayed on your knees Subaka no Gaara. kept your gaze firmly planted on the ground. there is only so much I will forgive an enemy, and placing an innocent life in danger is unforgivable."

the sword finally made contact with the ground and everyone's attention turned to the blade when it did not stick into the ground but rather it sank into the ground like it was nothing more than water, ripples echoing out from the blade along the ground. the sky grew dark and within seconds only Naruto and Gaara were visible. along the middle of the arena floor, two columns of giant fifty foot tall blades grew out of the ground, rising up with an ominous hum of energy, and the promise of agony.

Gaara looked around at the giant blade pillars, recognising that there was a considerable threat to come from them.

"it is time to end this," Naruto said, his Killer intent suddenly gone and his hands in his pockets. "Bankai. SenbonZakura Kageyoshi."

the blades hummed louder as they started to glow a bright pink and in a flash of light and colour exploded into a shower of millions upon millions of Sakura blossoms.

Gaara's eyes widened at the wash of pink that swirled around him. even in his mindset and the blood rage that surged through him, he could sense the danger in these flower petals.

as sudden as the shower of pink had arrived it vanished, returning the light to the stadium and a sense of foreboding. there was nothing at first but then a faint rumbling could be heard and felt in the ground, growing louder and stronger with every passing second, at first several of the watching Shinobi thought it to be an Earth Ninjutsu, but in an instant the entire arena floor and walls exploded into a shower of rock, dirt and blood. in the middle of the chaos, Gaara's body erupted into a shower of blood, his body suddenly sporting thousands of cuts and gashes, completely destroying the armour of sand encasing his body. Naruto reappeared in the middle of the destroyed field, looking down to the motionless body of Gaara, his blood covering the entire area.

"you should consider yourself lucky Subaka no Gaara, that having faced my Bankai, you still retain human form." Naruto held out his right hand, holding Senbonzakura's bladeless hilt. a wave of pink swirled around the blonde and several tendrils of Sakura petals moved to the end of the hilt and reformed the blade, ending the Bankai. the young Kuchiki sheathed the sword and turned around for the stairs as the proctor declared him the winner, leaving the medic nins brave enough to go near Gaara to tend to his numerous wounds. when Naruto was on the contestant stands he looked over to the pale faces of Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankurou. the two were staring at him with expressions of terror and awe. they had never before seen someone defeat their brother, let alone with such ease and totality. it was truly a frightening thing. especially seeing as Suna and Oto were supposed to start an invasion today, and with Kuchiki Naruto now an enemy, it was a disaster that his power be this impressive.

"Geez Naruto-kun, you could have left a battle field for the rest of us to fight in." Tayuya scolded, walking up to her team-mate. "just look at it, it doesn't even look like a battle field anymore, more like a war zone."

Naruto looked to Tayuya with a confused expression. "what, too powerful?" Tayuya nodded and Naruto grinned widely, an aura of pink reitsu surrounding him. "huh. I thought it was a bit lacking to be honest, fathers would have left nothing behind but blood and dust."

Naruto frowned and turned around, walking over to the side of the platform and leaning against the wall. "I still have a lot of training to do."

the surrounding genin looked at Naruto with equal expressions of apprehension. if in just his teen years he was capable of this, then Kami knows how far he would develop in the years to come.

**A/N (alright my adoring readers, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that there will be more bleach crossovers in this story. The bad news is there will be no sequel that takes Naruto to the Soul Society for the Bleach storyline. If you want me to tell you why and give out a spoiler then PM me, otherwise, hold your breath until the horrible truth is revealed!!!! )**


	6. Moving On

"Well that was a most impressive match; don't you think Kazekage-kun?" Sarutobi. Asked, smiling at the visiting Kage sitting next to him.

The 'Kazekage' nodded, a grimace hidden behind his veil. "Yes indeed it was Hokage-dono, I didn't know you had such a skilful genin in your village, perhaps I should have taken more care in who I placed my bets in."

Inwardly Orochimaru screamed in frustration, he had no idea that Naruto had that much power within him, had he known he would have made further attempts to either kill him, or get his full support. And to now have him as an enemy who was fully aware of the plans he had against Konoha was the worst possible scenario.

"Is something the matter Kazekage-san? You look a bit flustered." Sarutobi asked, glancing over to the wind shadow.

Orochimaru grimaced and waved a hand, saying that he was fine, while inwardly thinking of what he could do to.

'_Looks like I have no choice, I'll have to start the attack earlier than expected._'

Orochimaru was just about to signal the Oto shinobi in change of initiating the attack, since Kabuto was...unavailable, when he was forced to jump to the side.

"**Hado no yon: Bayukurai.**"

A thin beam of white blue lightning shot into and through the chair he had been previously sitting on in an instant, scorching through it within seconds.

Orochimaru looked down to the stadium field and saw Naruto standing in the middle a finger pointed at him as he looked up to the Snake Sannin with a cool expression.

"I see you Orochimaru-sama."

The Snake Sannin swore out loud as the Hokage snapped up and ripped a kunai out of his dress robes, looking at the disguised Orochimaru with a hard expression.

At that moment the sound shinobi commenced the attack, a randomly selected Oto Jounin initiating the attack given the absence of Kabuto. The Kage stand exploded into shards of sawdust and gritty debris and Orochimaru jumped out of the smoke onto the roof, Sarutobi held against him with the Hokage's kunai pressed against his own throat.

Naruto scowled at the sight and jumped out of the arena to the stands and jumped higher to attack the Otokage before he could finish off the Hokage when a purple barrier erupted into being, forming a large box over the roof where Sarutobi and Orochimaru were standing. Naruto was barely on the outside when it had formed and was helpless in his burning desire to get inside. All he could do was glare at the four people holding up the barrier.

"You should have left it down Sakon; I would have spared you had you not interfered." Naruto said, looking to the closest Oto shinobi, a pale man with silver hair.

The shinobi sneered and cocked his head to the side. "Don't be like that Kuchiki, Orochimaru-sama is busy playing with the old man, he'll kill you in a minute so wait patiently like a good little boy for your turn."

Naruto looked at the member of the Sound Five for a moment longer. Sakon grinned widely when he saw an Oto Jounin coming up from behind the blonde, drawing a sick satisfaction that the annoying blonde traitor was going to be killed unawares from behind.

His satisfaction and grin both evaporated in an instant when the Jounin was beheaded by an unseen force. One moment he had been sneaking up on Naruto, the next, his head had fallen off his shoulders.

Sakon looked back to Naruto and his eyes widened to the point of nearly dropping out of his skull when he saw the blonde with his sword drawn, a line of blood at the end of the blade and dripping to the roof.

Naruto had spun around, drawn his sword and loped off the head of an experienced Jounin and turned back to glare at the shinobi faster than he could see.

"I am going to go and kill your comrades Sakon, and when I see you next, pray I am either drunk or in a foul mood." Naruto said quietly as he cleaned the blood off Senbonzakura and sheathing it. "Because if I am not and I see you and your teammates again, I will end you all."

With nothing more to say, Naruto turned around and walked away, his Killer Intent rising with each step until it was throttling every lesser shinobi within range of him.

As Naruto returned to the centre of the Arena and drew Senbonzakura once more, dropping the sword into the ground with a ripple to mark its passing. "And so the line shall be drawn here. No life shall be taken, no soul to pass this world so long as I stand. Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Several Oto and Suna shinobi who had gathered around the blonde, intending on attempting to attack him and the civilians still in the stadium under the power of a sleeping Genjutsu froze in raw fear at the dual columns of massive blades that rose from the ground and took a frightful step back as the same thing that happened before Gaara's defeat happened once more. The two columns glowed a bright pink and exploded into a storm of pink Sakura petals.

Every one of those enemy shinobi screamed in terror and pain as their bodies were shredded to bloody pieces, torn asunder by millions upon millions of tiny blades.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath as he raised his hands, his fingers splayed out wide. The remaining enemy shinobi and even allies watched in mixed apprehension and fear as Senbonzakura rose into the air around Naruto, coiling around the blonde like a living thing.

"Come then my enemies, show me your worth."

XxxX

Rain. For as long as Naruto could remember, he had always enjoyed the sensation. The water falling from heaven itself and washing away his troubles.

But this time was not like the others. He would not enjoy the rain today. Not this time.

Not on the day of Sarutobi Hiruzen's Funeral.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, student of the Nidaime and Shodai Hokage's, teacher of the Great Sannin, was dead.

The battle with Orochimaru had proved too taxing for his body to handle and after being forced to use a Kinjutsu on the Snake Sannin, his body had shut down.

Currently Naruto was standing on the street by the Kage Tower, wearing a formal suit, all black. Zabuza, Haku and Tayuya by his side. They were all dressed appropriately and were waiting patiently for the blonde, all aware of how much this was affecting him.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. Composing himself Naruto started forward and entered the building. Or at least, tried to.

"Where do you think you're going boy!"

Naruto looked over to the side of the door to see a tall man in a Jounin's vest standing guard glaring back at him with a stern expression.

"I am attending the Sandaime's funeral." Naruto answered quietly, his depressed emotions subduing his regular attitude.

"I don't think so."

Naruto's head snapped around to look at the Jounin properly, thinking he may have misheard the man.

"A monster like you has no place in darkening the honourable Sandaime-sama's funeral. Leave now or I will kill you where you stand."

Naruto said nothing as he looked at the man.

"Who are you to call him a monster you asshole, do you have any idea what Naruto had to go through just so you had a home to go back to? He deserves to say goodbye to the Hokage more than anyone in this village!" Tayuya yelled, her hand itching for a Kunai to stab the annoying Jounin.

"Don't Tayuya-chan, today is not the time for fighting." Naruto interrupted. "Go and pay your respects to him please, for me."

Tayuya looked to Naruto for a moment before nodding slowly. She gave the leaf Jounin one last glare before entering the building, moving to the roof where the funeral was to be held unhindered. Haku looked at Naruto sadly before looking up to Zabuza, wondering how he was taking this.

He was reaching for his sword.

"Zabuza-sama, you shouldn't." the woman grabbed the swordsman's arm, stopping him from drawing his Zanbato and bisecting the offensive Jounin.

Zabuza looked to his adoptive daughter and nodded reluctantly, lowering his hand to his sides.

As the former Kiri Shinobi passed Naruto he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto nodded minutely and watched as Zabuza and Haku walked into the building, no-one interfering with them as they made their way to the Funeral. "Why do you let my comrades to pay their respects but not me? Am I not worthy to say goodbye to a dear friend?"

The Jounin scoffed and waved a hand. "Monsters like you don't have friends boy, they are not monsters, they fought for Konoha and may pay their respects as they deserve. You deserve nothing but the steel of my blade. Now leave!"

Naruto looked at the building and the Jounin one last time before turning on his heel and leaving. Walking away from the funeral.

A few seconds later and Naruto was standing on the roof of a building opposite the Hokage Tower. It was as close as he could get to the funeral undetected. With so many Elite Jounin attending the Funeral he couldn't risk sneaking into it without knowing who would react violently to his presence.

The blonde bowed his head to the distant coffin that contained the late Sandaime. Paying his respects to the man who had offered him a place to stay after Orochimaru's betrayal.

"Paying respect to the Old Man are ya? That's good; he deserves that consideration after all."

Naruto didn't move as a new presence made itself known behind him. "He deserves more that mere respect. Respect becomes twisted over time, losing the reason for such admiration. He deserves gratitude. Our thanks for all he had done. Appreciation for deeds done cannot be misinterpreted."

The newcomer walked closer to Naruto and came to stand next to him, standing a few of feet taller than him. "Strong words for one so young, but well said kid."

Naruto turned his head and looked up to the man standing next to him. "You are Jiraiya-sama correct? The Toad Sannin?"

"That's me. And who are you?" the Sannin asked, grinning down to the living Shinigami.

"Kuchiki Naruto."

"Oh, you're the kid that the Old Man let back into Konoha, why aren't you at the Funeral paying your thanks and respect in person?" Jiraiya asked.

"I am not permitted within the funeral. I have no place there." Naruto answered simply, his tone still blank. "This is as close as I can get."

"But I heard that you had some serious skill on you, can't you sneak in?"

"That is not the point; my presence there is not wanted and would only disrupt the ceremony. My skill to infiltrate the funeral is not an issue."

Jiraiya looked down to the blonde and nodded. Understanding fully. He was aware of Naruto's situation and past. He knew that Naruto was once Orochimaru's best Genin and the former holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sarutobi had not told him the circumstances for the demon's death.

"Well then, while I have your attention perhaps you could accompany me on a mission out of the village in a week's time."

"What for?"

"The Council wants to fill the vacant seat of the Hokage as soon as possible and with my desire to never be Hokage, my old teammate, Tsunade is the only other viable option, I have been charged to return her to Konoha." Jiraiya explained.

"I have other matters to attend to. With Sarutobi gone I need to consolidate my power and strengthen my place as a member of the council and Head of the Kuchiki clan."

"Ah that's right, you inherited the Namikaze estate and renamed it to the Kuchiki Family didn't you. Dunno why but fair enough." Jiraiya shrugged. "But you do know that with no Hokage the Council can revoke your right for a seat on the Council the moment you try and claim it. If you came with me and brought Tsunade back, things would go much more smoothly. And we can get Tsunade's help in strengthening your base power."

Naruto looked up to the Sannin, not saying anything as the Toad Sannin continued.

"Hard to start a clan with the population of one. But with the Toad Sannin and Hokage backing you, it will be much easier."

Naruto said nothing, simply looking up at Jiraiya. "I have three conditions to my assistance in addition your support in the forming of my clan."

"Oh?"

"Firstly, Haku, Tayuya and I are to be promoted out of Genin. Haku and Tayuya are to receive any training they require should they wish to take a period off the active roster to get stronger."

"And the last condition?" Jiraiya looked down to Naruto, curious as to what his last desire stipulation was.

"The Kuchiki clan is a clan of nobles as such my last condition is this. After Tsunade is returned to Konoha and my clan is established. I will be given time off the active roster with an escort to travel to Kiri and gather a suitable library of shinobi and samurai techniques."

"A ninja library 'ey? That's mighty ambitious of you kid." Jiraiya grinned.

Naruto scowled as he turned his gaze back to the Funeral, spotting Tayuya and Haku laying three flowers on the coffin, one from each of them and him as well. "There is no room for ambition, only strength. I cannot afford to be weak in any way in Konoha. A village that strongly desires my death."

Jiraiya nodded. "Well said." The man laughed suddenly and clapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Guts with an unyielding attitude, I like it. I'll convey your stipulations to the council as my own conditions to my assistance in convincing Tsunade, just so as not to give them any more reason to refuse."

Naruto nodded. "I should be going, I have training to do at the Kuchiki Manor, I was too slow during the attempted invasion. I should have been able to get to Sarutobi-sama, I wasn't fast enough. Such an arrogance and overconfidence of ability is unforgivable."

Jiraiya made to grab the boy again and remind the blonde that he was only a genin, there was nothing he could have done to save the Hokage when Naruto vanished in a flash, leaving only a faint whisper of wind behind to tell that he had actually been there.

XxxX

When Naruto reappeared at the gates and immediately loosed the tie around his neck as he approached the large iron gates, taking only a brief moment to admire the craftsmanship of the gate's design, the iron bars beautifully carved into visages of falling water. A tribute to his biological mother, Kushina a former resident of Whirlpool country.

Naruto ran a finger down the middle of the gate and pushed it open easily as the Heritage seals registered his DNA and unlocked. The blonde walked inside and made for the dojo at the rear of the Manor, not bothering to close the gate; he wasn't too fussed about intruders.

When Naruto reached the Dojo, he slid the door open and walked in, turning to a stand to his left and picking up Senbonzakura from its display rack. with the sword in hand, Naruto slipped out of his jacket and tossed it to the floor as he walked back out of the Dojo over to the outside training field that connected with a portion of the Konoha Forest that ventured into his property. '

Standing fifty feet from the tree line, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small coin.

"We need to get faster Senbonzakura." Naruto muttered as he drew the Zanpakuto and pinched the coin between two fingers in his free hand.

Clicking his fingers, Naruto flicked the coin into the air.

The moment the coin left his hand Naruto flashed in and out of sight. Using Shunpo in rapid succession to cross the fifty feet, stab a tree and flash back to his original position. Doing this as many times as he could before the coin fell to the ground.

He managed to cut the tree ten times before the coin came to rest on the ground. When Naruto counted the marks on the tree he let out a disappointed breath and picked up the coin and prepared to flick it up again.

He was nowhere near fast enough for someone who wielded the power of Bankai. His speed was still too slow to properly wield Senbonzakura to her fullest. His Bankai's speed was limited by his own, so long as his speed was lacking, then Senbonzakura was too.

"_Having difficulty Naruto-kun?_"

Naruto looked down to Senbonzakura and shrugged. "I need to get faster. for all my unusual abilities to the Shinobi world, Orochimaru could stil run rings around me."

"_Yes, he could._"

Naruto grumbled. "Geez, no need to soften the blow for me."

Senbonzakura giggled lightly from behind the blonde. Naruto turned around as the Zanpakuto evaporated, standing right behind the Genin was a large Sakura tree and a pink haired woman in a white kimono standing next to it.

"Would you like my help Naruto-kun?" Senbonzakura asked, reaching up and looping a lock of pink hair behind an ear. "Like your Bankai test?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "That would be helpful."

Senbonzakura grinned and waved a hand, her grin evolving into a evil smirk. "I won't be holding back this time Naruto-kun."

Naruto swore quite colorfully and threw himself to the side as a wave of Sakura blades tore the crap out of the ground he had just been standing on.

When Naruto righted himself a distance away from Senbonzakura, he crouched down, positioning himself to move in any given direction.

"Come now Naruto, you will have to move faster than that!"

naruto's eyes widened as the direction of the voice changed, the source now standing behind him.

With a hasty Shunpo, Naruto winced and grabbed his arm, blood leaking from under his hand.

"Not fast enough."

XxxX

one week later.

Naruto was standing by the main gate out of Konoha. He was no longer wearing a Shinigami uniform and the Haori, the usual outfit in his Dojo for his return. Instead he was wearing the same suit as Sarutobi's funeral. Senbonzakura was strapped to his waist and his violin and bow string was stored in a carry case slung over his shoulder. He had been playing his violin more so out of recriational use over the past week and so had not returned it to his seal tattoo, keeping it out if he decided to play it on a whim. He had both his headbands, both leaf and sound on. the scratched Oto headband tied around his right arm and the leave headband hanging from his neck.

Naruto had spent the entire week training with Senbonzakura, working on honing his speed, forgoing interaction with his teammates and Zabuza. Not that Haku and Tayuya didn't understand.

Not once had they come to visit him, knowing that when Naruto was ready to emerge, he would.

"How long have you been waiting?"

Naruto turned his head to see Jiraiya walking towards him, a large scroll strapped to the Sannin's back. "Not long, only a few minutes. are you ready?"

Jiraiya laughed loudly, clapping his hands. "That's rich kid, that's my line. Are YOU ready?"

Naruto smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Have you met me before? I am always ready Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya grinned. "You got some spunk kid, that's good. You'll need that to help me convince Tsunade to come home."

Naruto grinned widely at Jiraiya and started forward, walking down the road that lead out into the world, not waiting for the Toad Sannin. "So then, where do we start first?"

XxxX

It took only a few days to track down Tsunade. the woman apparently had a problem with compulsive gambling and Jiraiya and Naruto managed to run her aground in Tanzuka Town, having been sighted frequenting a casino and bar on main street for the last two days.

"Naruto how long are you going to be? I found Tsunade." Jiraiya asked, speaking through a headset.

"_I'll be there soon, order me a drink will you._"

Jiraiya grinned as he entered the pub that Naruto kid was a cheerful charracter, even after the death of Sarutobi, Naruto was upbeat and positive.

The Sannin's grin widened even more when he spotted a familiar blonde sitting at a bench a few feet away from him. Sitting with a brunette and a pig. no doubt, Shizune and her pet Tonton.

no sooner had he entered the pub when Tsunade turned her head and gave him a sidelong look, sensing his Chakra signature. Her look turned into a glare quickly and her head turned back, no doubt to continue her second favorite past time. Drinking.

"What are you doing her Jiraiya? You haven't made a social call since we were Jounin." Tsunade asked, not looking back to the white haired shinobi.

"I was in the niehbourhood and fancied a drink. I had no idea you were here." Jiraiya shrugged, hiding a shit eating grin from his face as he walked over to her table, sitting down opposite of the Slug Sannin. "How have you been?"

Tsunade grunted as she handed Jiraiya a sauser and pouring herself and her old teammate a serving of Sake. "i've been getting by."

"Know how you mean, it's been one of those weeks hasn't it." Jiraiya laughed as he lifted the sauser in toast and downing it quickly before filling it. "Should I assume that you are aware of what happened back in Konoha last week?"

Tsunade nodded noncommitedly. "I heard something along the grapevine."

"Sarutobi-sensei is dead."

Tsunade's hand slowed at that for a moment before quickly drinking it and giving it an even faster refill. "I know. You're point?"

"I hope that I just came in at a bad time and that I didn't just catch the great Tsunade implying disrespect to Sarutobi-jiisan." Came a new voice.

Jiraiya looked up and over Tsunade's head just as the blonde turned her own head to look at the person standing behind her.

"Oh hey Naruto, nice of you to join us." Jiraiya smiled, holding up his Sake. "Drink?"

Naruto sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "No thank you, I am not in the mood for alcohol." Naruto kept his eyes locked on Tsunade's, his right hand twitching closer to Senbonzakura. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just imply to not care that Sarutobi is dead?"

Tsunade scoffed. "Who cares. The title of Hokage has always been a death trap. only fools with death wish's strive to be Hokage."

Naruto sighed and clicked his tongue. "You see, that's not right. You just can't spit on the memory of the old man like that so easily" naruto's eyes narrowed as he let loose a focused burst of Killer Intent, making the entire pub, the two Sannin included suck in a choking breath. "Now then, are you going to raise a drink in honor of your dead sensei and give him even a moments respect and consideration. Or am I going to have to beat it into you."

Jiraiya paled a fraction at this. Contemplating that maybe Naruto hadn't fully recovered from the loss of the Sandaime and was expressing a suicidal thought based on what he had just said to Tsunade. No-one said things like that to her.

"Are you all there in the head kid, you can't be in your right mind if you really calling me out." Tsunade said quietly, turning back to her drink. "Now why don't you go away and let the grownups drink in peace."

Naruto frowned and watched quietly as the saucer in Tsunade's hand shattered inches away from her lips. Falling victim to the unseen edge of his blade. "Why don't you come outside and I will show you what happens when you insult the old man. Seeing as you are finished drinking and all."

Tsunade growled under her breath and stood up quickly, snapping her head around to glare at the blonde who was walking out of the pub, the suit clad teen strolling out at a casual pace.

"Jiraiya, pay the bill, I'm going to kill your friend." Tsunade said through grit teeth as she moved out of the booth and towards the exit.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wallet. "Play nice Tsunade-hime, Naruto is a Clan Head."

Tsunade scoffed but said nothing as she stormed out of the pub, Shizune hot on her heels.

When Shizune and Tsunade emerged onto the quiet darkly lit street they both immediately noticed Naruto standing a ways off. An empty black case lying at his feet and holding a violin.

Shizune and, reluctantly Tsunade, paused as Naruto started to play, enthralled by the perfect music that he played. The beautiful melding of pitch and melody that streamed out of his ministrations of the string instrument.

It was sheer luck that saved Tsunade from taking an embarrassing flight into the air as Naruto unleashed a shockwave from his violin towards the Slug Sannin.

Tsunade had been so caught up in the mesmerizing music played by the blonde that she almost didn't notice the flux of chakra that preluded the blast.

But notice it she did, and jump away, dragging Shizune with her in case the brunette accidentally was caught in the blast.

"That was pretty cheap kid." Tsunade said evenly, practicing a bit of caution now that she knew that the violin was an actual weapon.

"Not true." Naruto replied instantly. Not faltering in his playing, his body swaying gently in time with his music. "The art of war is deceptive by nature; one gains the upper hand in battle through deceit and trickery. My actions should not be unexpected Tsunade-hime."

"That was a Sound Ninjutsu wasn't it."Tsunade probed, ignoring the logic in Naruto's reply. "So that means that you are, or were one of Orochimaru's bitches."

Naruto's playing faltered and he played a wrong note by mistake from this comment. Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before lowering his violin. "I guess you could put it that way." the blonde bent down and returned the violin and bow back to its carry case and clicked it shut before standing back up. "I'd best not use Senbonzakura on you; I have no wish to cause you any lasting damage."

Tsunade was about to laugh at the idea that a mere Genin could hurt her let along cause long term damage when her hair buzzed with static as a wash of ozone built up. The blonde sannin quickly sidestepped her eyes wide with shock as Naruto extended two fingers.

"Hado no Yon: Bayukurai."

The bolt of lightning that shot from Naruto's extended fingers streaked passed the wide eyed Tsunade and blew off a decent junk of rock from a wall. A scant inch from an equally shocked Jiraiya.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and loosened his tie as he started towards Tsunade. The woman's eyes widened further still when Naruto shunpoed out of sight.

Naruto reappeared behind the Sannin and kicked out at her left leg, unbalancing her before slamming an open palm against the middle of her back, knocking her forward a few steps. The Sannin snapped around and whipped a fist out to punch Naruto for landing a hit on her so easily.

Naruto barely managed to dodge the punch and swallowed nervously when he felt the sheer force of the wind trailing behind Tsunade's hand. Dear God! If that hit him he was a gonna.

"Did I upset you Tsunade-hime?" Naruto asked, feigning indifference.

Tsunade growled and cracked her knuckles and turned to face him properly.

Naruto rolled his shoulders and his hand drifted down to Senbonzakura when he saw the impressive sight of a battle ready Sannin.

"That's enough Naruto, save your energy for another time."

Both Naruto and Tsunade turned and looked at Jiraiya who was walking out to step in between the two. "The point is to bring Tsunade back to Konoha, alive. She can't become Hokage if she is in a body bag."

"Don't tell me you're entertaining this kid's bazaar fantasy that he can beat me Jiraiya." Tsunade grated, looking at her former teammate with annoyance.

"I doubt it's a bazaar fantasy Tsunade, word on the grapevine at Konoha is that he reduced the best Genin of Suna to a bloody pile of flesh. The poor kid looked like he'd been through a blender."

"Beating a Genin is not the same as challenging a Sannin Jiraiya."

"He was a juuinchiruki."

Tsunade paused and looked over to Naruto, giving him a quick once over. "That's an odd clothing choice for a ninja kid; I don't imagine it offers a lot of mobility, especially if you hope to use that butter knife there."

Naruto looked down to Senbonzakura and a small smile graced his features as he looked back up to Tsunade. "If I ever have to draw my sword against an enemy the outcome will have already been decided. I close the curtains of war with my sword."

"Cocky little prick aren't you?" Tsunade smirked at this.

Naruto frowned and cocked his head to the side. "I am afraid you're mistaken, I was not raised in Konoha where arrogance flourishes and thrives. I was taught under your old teammate Orochimaru until recently. He was the one that killed Sarutobi." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at her closely. "But you already know that, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Look lady, I spent the better part of eight years living in Otokage, I can smell that Snake a mile off and his scent, and chakra is all over you." Naruto's face twisted into an angry glare. "I read the report of the condition that Sarutobi's body was in before he died. He used the Shiki Fuiin on Orochimaru, sealing away a part of his body. His arms at least given how perceptive the Sandaime is. It only makes sense for that snake to contact you."

Tsunade said nothing, simply watching the blonde as he continued to look at her with an intensity she had never seen before. It was, frightening.

"So, what did he offer you? What was his leverage over you?" Naruto asked. "What is it he can give you?"

"Nawaki and Dan." she said quietly.

"Who?"

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Her younger brother and boyfriend. They died years ago."

At this Naruto unleashed a crushing burst of killer intent. "That bastard. He's toying with you."

Shizune spoke up this time, seeing Tsunade's face slip into her chasm of grief from renewed memories of Nawaki and Dan. "And what makes you think that Naruto-kun? Orochimaru may very well be able to bring back the dead, not even you can know everything about what he can do."

"I know he can't bring back the dead." Naruto said flatly, snapping his gaze to Shizune. "There are three absolute's in this world. The first is stupidity. The second is knowledge. The third is death. What's dead is dead, and should stay that way. Even Orochimaru knows this."

Tsunade frowned at him for a moment before her shoulders slumped. "I know. I just wanted it to be true."

Naruto's glare softened and he turned around and walked over to his where he had left his violin and picked it up, slinging the strap over his shoulder and resting it on his back. "We all do Tsunade." he said quietly not turning around. "Everyone has someone they wish were alive once more, we just have to carry on without them."

Naruto turned his head and looked at Jiraiya and Tsunade. "I'm afraid I will have to excuse myself for now, I have some urgent training to attend to. I will see you all tomorrow."

Jiraiya nodded at the two women blinked in surprise once more as Naruto's body flickered out of sight.

"What's that kids problem?" Tsunade growled once Naruto was well and truly gone. "He has no idea about pain and grief, I don't care who he is. At least he got to say goodbye to the old man."

"Actually you'd be wrong there," The Toad Sannin pointed out.

Tsunade looked to the White haired man. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto wasn't allowed any where near the funeral. They saw him only as a monster and enemy shinobi. He never got to say goodbye to Sarutobi-sensei."

"The kids got some skill, I'll admit that much, he could have just forced his way in." Tsunade waved a hand.

"Tsunade, the kid has faced and bested a powerful juuinchiruki and a Jounin ranked spy. It was well within Naruto's ability to neutralize the guard and attended Sensei's funeral, but he understood that it would only make things harder for him at Konoha."

Jiraiya looked to where Naruto had departed and let out a heavy sigh. "Sarutobi-sensei was Naruto's only ally in Konoha. The poor kid doesn't have anyone to rely on anymore."

"Doesn't he had friends?"

"All of which are either Missing Ninja or former Oto loyalists."

The Toad Sannin remarked. "Naruto is a smart kid. He knows that for all his power, it won't help him all the time."

Tsunade frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "I have to admit, he sounds like the most loyal Konoha shinobi I have ever heard of. And he's only been one for a few weeks."

Jiriaya nodded. "Can you expect any less from an Uzumaki?"

Tsunade snorted and allowed a smile to cross her face. "No I guess not." The woman bit her lip and looked down for a moment before turning to Jiriaya. "I'll make a bet with you. Orochimaru will be here in one week. To hear my answer to his offer. If Naruto is as good as you say then he should be able to do more than swing a sword and know a lightning jutsu."

Tsunade reached around her neck and pulled out a black leather cord with a crystal pendant hanging from it. "If the kid can do something new and actually catch that scaly prick off guard then I will become Hokage and I'll even give him this."

Jiriaya's eyes widened. "Tsunade that was your grandfather's. You can't part with something like that."

Tsunade ignored him."But if he can't. Then he has to retire as a shinobi and never fight again."

The white haired sannin said nothing as he looked at his teammate before nodding. "I will tell him."

"Then he has a week."


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT AND POSSIBLY SAD NEWS TO SOME!**

The inevitable has happened avid fans (_wow i think my ego is getting too big_). I have officially lost all insipiration, plot ideas and all thought on my story Petal in the Maelstrom of Sound. the only thing i can think of is to either offer it up for ADOPTION or do a REWRITE. I am perfectly capable of doing a rewrite and an pretty sure i could do it better than the first attempt.

for now, i have a Poll so vote on what you want me to do next as i plan to take just a brief break from Nihilistic Blade. (**it is not going on Hiatus is just want a rest from Ulquiorra for something new so relax**). the poll is for what kind of story i should post next.


End file.
